Fall For You
by x0kimberly
Summary: Sequel to Almost Lover. Gangs are in their 20's. Follow them through their ups and downs, weddings, and their life. Smitchie - Naitlyn - Jella. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Yo doggy dogg! I'm back with the freakin sequel. How frickin HAWT! Yeah man :D okay so this is the prolouge and I don't want you guys to expect that like.. the WHOLE story will be EXACTLY like this... cuz its kinda hard for me to write a prologue. These are just random things that I will somehow ..hopefully.. fit into the story :) Uhh, yeah! Thankiez + hope you read!**

* * *

**This is not what I intended.  
****I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.**

"_Mitchie, please... don't see me like this. I'm not allowed to be weak!"_

"_Shane I love you because you're you! I love it when you cry, I want to see you like this."_

**You always thought that I was stronger  
****I may have failed but I have loved you from the start.**

"_Michaela Rene Torres, I know that we've been through a lot, but I don't think I have ever truly stopped loving you. This is how I want to be, with you right in my arms. I may have failed, but you've always been holding onto my heart."_

"_What about her, huh? Haven't you always loved her? Jason and Nate told me about your guys' past!"_

_Tears were flowing down both faces showing heartbreak, sadness and regret._

**Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible**

_They were dancing in the sweetest way; their arms linked around each other in a gentle way. Her arms hung from his neck, and his were dangling around her waist._

_Occasionally, his lips would find a way to kiss her golden brown locks. She would run her hand through his curly hair and sigh in a peaceful manner._

"_Will you marry me?" He whispered._

**So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep**

"_Maybe... maybe guys, it didn't work out with Ella because I never really loved her." _

"_What do you mean, you never loved her?"_

"_My heart's been somewhere else, and it hasn't been focused on her."_

"_Well figure out what you're doing; because this is not what was supposed to happen."_

**Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind**

"_Shane? Do you take this lovely woman to be your wife?"_

_Shane snapped out of his thoughts._

"_I... I don't."_

_The room filled with silence._

"_I know you don't think that I am trying,_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

_But hold you're breath,  
because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again._

**Or I won't live to see another day  
****I swear it's true  
B****ecause a girl like you is impossible to find  
****You're impossible to find.**

"_I love you."_


	2. The Party

**Alright guys, here it is! The first chapter of 'Fall For You!' Not that it's gonna be good or anything .. ;D read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****Mitchie's POV  
****August 19, 2012**

It's been so long since everything happened. Shane and I were stronger than ever, but still not engaged. We've been going out for two years without breaking up, but 4 years on and off. We have our own pent house that we share with everyone else. Caitlyn and Nate... well they're just being stubborn! Jason and Ella are crazy let's say that.

"Alright, well we're gonna go shopping for the party tonight," I said, kissing Shane softly. "I'll see you later."

"Alright bye babe," Shane kissed me again and I smiled.

"Lets go already!" Caitlyn said, impatiently.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the pent house.

"So what are we looking for, exactly?" I asked, entering the mall.

"Just a dress for the party. Nothing formal, Nate said." Caitlyn told me.

We went into the first store, and rolled our eyes are people threw themselves at us. I reached out to sign a few autographs, as did Caitlyn, but then we ignored them. I saw a familiar head of blonde hair in front of me.

"Oh, hi Mitchie!" Tess said, coating her hatred.

"Hi, Tess," I said back, just as fake.

"Are you shopping for the party tonight?" She asked.

"How do you know about the party?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane invited me, didn't he tell you?"

"No, he didn't," I said, slightly offended.

Tess smirked, "Oh well, he did. We've become great friends."

"Fantastic," Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"I know! Isn't it? In fact, he has a love song written and he said I'd be great to sing it with!" She smiled, "I have to go. See you tonight!"

I let out a breath and dialed Shane's number impatiently.

"_Hey baby!"_

"Don't you hey baby me! You invited Tess? You have a duet love song written and you want Tess to sing it with you? What the hell?" I asked, angrily.

"_Whoa, whoa calm down. Tess getting invited was a compromise with Nate and Jason. They suggested that it'd be good for publicity. And I don't want to sing it with her. I asked her on how it sounded, because I wanted to sing it with you Mitchie." _

"Oh," I really felt stupid. "Sorry... I just, I don't want you to go out with her."

"_Mitchie I love you and only you, don't worry."_

"Okay," I smiled, "I gotta go shopping. Bye."

"_I love you."_

"I love you too," I smiled and hung up.

"So what'd lover boy say?" Caitlyn asked.

"Cait we're 20 years old; you can stop referring to him as lover boy," I laughed, scanning over the dresses.

She laughed, "Nah it's fun!"

My eyes fell on top of a green dress. It was a knee-length dress with sequins. _(Picture the dress from Hannah Montana that Miley got from Aunt Dolly while her other aunt got her the ugly hat.)_

"Oh my gosh, Caitlyn look." I pointed to the dress.

"Are you going to try it on or just stand there?" Caitlyn asked.

I walked over to it and found my size. We walked to the fitting rooms and I changed.

"I'm so getting this!" I stepped out.

"Perfect!" Caitlyn squealed.

Caitlyn found a blue dress that was kind of like mine, only the straps were thinner. _(Picture the dress that Ashley Tisdale's wore in HSM2 All For One scene.)_

We left the mall and went back to the pent house. Paparazzi followed my car, trying to get pictures of us.

"These people are so fricking annoying," I groaned, putting the car into a halt.

Caitlyn rolled down the window, "Can you let us drive!?"

I laughed and they parted from the street to let us drive.

I walked into the pent house and saw Shane sitting on the couch in front of the computer. I sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Just stuff," Shane replied, exiting the screen he was on.

"What type of stuff?" I asked again, now suspicious.

"Looking up stuff," Shane smirked. "Can I see your dress?"

"You'll have to wait until tonight," I smirked back.

"Fine," Shane laughed. "Can we have a serious talk?"

I looked at him weirdly, "Yeah... why?"

"I don't know, I just wanna know your opinion on this." Shane rubbed his hands together. "Where do you see us in the future?"

"Us? As in you and me? Or just myself?" I asked.

"You and me."

"Together, hopefully. Married, kids, the whole nine yards. Why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you felt the same way." Shane told me.

"Okay," I said, looking at him weirdly.

Shane kissed me softly, "I love you though."

I smiled, "I love you too."

Ella squealed and ran into our room.

"Boys are leaving, girls are getting ready!" She shouted.

"That's my cue. Bye Shane, I'll see you tonight," I kissed him one last time and followed Ella into the HUGE bathroom.

Caitlyn was already dressed in her blue dress. Her hair was curled lightly and she had on bright blue eye shadow with black eyeliner. Her eyes popped! Dangling from her neck was the golden locket Nate gave her on their 1 year.

Ella's hair was straightened perfectly, and she looked gorgeous so far. Her eyes were metallic with black mascara. She had on silver eye liner.

"I need to put my dress on!" Ella shrieked.

I laughed as she ran out and arrived in about 2 minutes wearing a hot pink sparkly dress. _(Think of the dress Vanessa Hudgens wore to one of the TCA awards.)_

"I guess I have to get ready now?" I asked groaning lightly.

Caitlyn smirked, "Yup!"

I changed into my green dress and came back out fidgeting with my earrings. I sat in the chair and applied smokey make up. I had green eye shadow on with black eyeliner and mascara. I slid on heels and we stood in front of our mirror.

"The boys will LOVE us!" Ella squealed.

"I bet you Tess is gonna look fabulous," I groaned.

"Mitchie stop comparing yourself to her," Caitlyn said. "After all, YOU won Shane over, didn't you?"

"Yea but he loved her just as much as he loved me."

"Don't think about that Mitchie, you look hot!" Ella smiled.

I laughed and there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The love of your life!"

I knew it was Shane.

"I don't know if we're allowed to see you yet!" I answered.

"Well we're ready to leave," he said. "So hurry your cute butt up."

I blushed.

"You can open the door Mitchie," Caitlyn said.

I opened the door and saw Shane.

"You look amazing," He complimented me. I smiled lightly up at him and he captured me in a kiss.

I kissed him back for a while and then pulled away.

"Makeup," I smiled.

"You don't need it."

He took my hand and escorted me out to the limo. Paparazzi were surrounding us with cameras and I groaned.

"Not fair," I mumbled to Shane.

"I know baby. Just go in the car." He told me, opening the door.

I slid into the limo and Shane followed me. Soon, Caitlyn and Nate came in, along with Jason and Ella.

"Alright so what are we gonna do when we get there exactly?" I asked.

"It's a party; we dance, talk to people. You know what to do Mitchie; we've been doing it for 2 years." Shane said.

"Yeah but I still get nervous!"

"Don't be; you're amazing and you know it." Shane kissed my cheek softly.

"Aw you guys are gross," Caitlyn gagged.

"Shut up," I threw a seat cushion at her and she dodged it.

"Don't hit Caity!" Nate put an arm around her.

"Do you know that we're acting like a bunch of 4 year olds?" Jason asked out of no where.

"And your point is...?" Ella asked.

"Well, they always yell at me for 'acting dumb'," Jason said, using air quotes. "So I should be able to yell at them."

I looked at him, "We don't yell at you Jase..."

"Last time I checked, you do. Well Nate and Shane anyway. They always tell me to grow up and stop obsessing. I get so tired of it," Jason admitted.

I saw Shane glance at Nate.

"Uh, sorry dude. We didn't know you felt that way," Shane said.

Jason shrugged, "We're there."

We got out of the limo and Shane squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and we walked down the red carpet, stopping and smiling for a few pictures.

When we got into the party loud music filled our ears.

"Give it up for our most recent guests, Connect 3 and their girls!" The DJ shouted into the microphone.

"Um, excuse me but our 'girls' have names!" Shane shouted.

"My bad. Connect 3, and their girls Mitchie, Caitlyn and Ella!" The DJ corrected.

I laughed and buried my head into Shane's arm. He kissed the top of my head, and to my surprise –not- Tess started walking over.

"Oh hey Shane!" Tess grabbed him into a hug, and Shane hugged her back, totally ignoring me.

"Hey, Tess." Shane glanced her up and down, obviously checking her out.

I turned on my heel and walked away, unnoticed by Shane.

"What happened?" Caitlyn and Ella asked when I walked over to them.

"Tess came over and they hugged and he was totally checking her out!"

I looked over at them, and they were smiling and laughing.

"Do you think he's cheating on me?" I asked quietly.

"No, Mitchie! They're just friends," Ella said.

A slow song began playing and I saw Shane stop paying attention to Tess. At least there was some reassurance there. His eyes landed on me and he began walking over to me.

I sighed lightly as he put his arms around me, and I rested my head against his chest.

"Why'd you leave?" He asked me.

"Well let's see, you were checking Tess out and paying more attention to her, so I left." I said, bitterness evident in my voice.

Shane sighed, "I didn't intend to check her out I just did."

"I know but I'm your girlfriend, you should pay attention to me," I whined. "Wow I sounded like Tess."

He laughed.

"I'm sorry Mitch... I think she likes me again," Shane said.

"Great," I groaned. "Why can't they just let us be?"

"I don't know babe, I really don't."

Shane captured my lips in a kiss and I kissed him back; ignoring the flashes that I could see through my closed eyes.

**So how was it.. terrible? Haha , i know! I'll try to update sooner than I have .. !  
Also, lookout for maybe a new story? I DUNNO! Im watching Camp Rock right now& usualyl when i watch that I get storry ideas. Soooo idk! HAAHAH CHOW ;D**


	3. Together

**Hey guys; Naitlyn chapter! I think it's okay, not super long but not super short. :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
****Caitlyn's POV  
**

I sighed as the slow song began playing.

"Caity I gotta go do my insulin stuff. Be right back," Nate said, kissing my cheek and walking off.

I sat down on the chair and looked at Shane and Mitchie. Why couldn't Nate and I be like that? I mean, yeah, we didn't fight as much, but we didn't talk as much. We had more of a kiss relationship. I wish we could be the perfect couple. Its fights, drama, or no talking and unfortunately Nate and I got stuck with no talking.

He came back but this time with a different expression. His face read apprehension, but his eyes read happiness.

"Do you wanna dance?" Nate asked me.

"No, Nate, I want to dance with someone else." I said sarcastically.

He let out a light smile and pulled me into a slow dance. I put my head on his shoulder, and played with his hair.

"Cait you know that even though we don't talk much, I love you, a lot? I really do; and I'm sorry if you don't believe it. I'm not the type of person that talks a lot; and you know that. Sometimes it's easier to show how I feel instead of say it. I'm sorry, I don't know." He let out an aggravated groan.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him.

"There's something I want to say; but I just don't know how to spit it out."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I whispered.

Nate kissed my head tenderly, "No, Caity, no. Never. Want to go for a short walk?"

I nodded nervously and on our way out we passed Mitchie and Shane. Mitchie flashed me a smile and I raised an eyebrow. Nate linked his fingers with mine, and we started on the walk.

"It's a really pretty night out," I said, looking at the sky. The stars were the only light provided.

"I'm going all corny on you but you're prettier," Nate said, looking at me.

I giggled, "You're such a cheese ball. But really, that's why I'm in love with you."

"I love you, so, so much Caitlyn. I know I say it a lot, but do you know how much I mean it?" Nate asked me, stopping me at the little lake. We walked over to the bridge, and he put his arms around me.

"The way your hair falls into your eyes when you're angry, and when you're producing something that's all you focus on. I love being able to pull you away from all that work, just to tell you I love you; to see you smile and say it back. I love how your eyes get all watery when I make you cry like now," Nate laughed and wiped a tear that fell. "I love how you hug me, the way we fit together like a puzzle. I love how you try not to show your feelings but you end up doing it. I love how when you cry; you whimper and shake like now."

I put my arms around him, and cried into his chest.

"Baby, I didn't wanna make you cry," Nate said, rocking me back and forth.

"You're too sweet," I choked out.

I felt him laugh, and he pulled me out of a hug.

"I wish we could make up our own little word that means what I just said," Nate whispered.

"I know," I sniffled. "Wow I probably look like shit."

"No, you look amazing," He bent down and kissed me softly.

"You know I love you?" Nate asked.

I reached up and whacked his curly hair, "Stop saying that!"

We both started laughing, and he took both my hands.

"So, shall we continue our walk?" Nate asked.

I nodded and we continued to walk.

"When you were little; how did you see your proposal?"

"Oh gosh. Um, we'd be alone; and nothing big like an elephant or something. Just a private little proposal where he'd just pop the question. A beautiful night for a life changing question," I sighed.

"Will you marry me?" Nate asked.

I turned my head to look at him in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" He repeated, digging into his pocket.

"We're alone; I pop the question; it's a beautiful night; everything you wish." Nate said, opening the ring box. My breath was caught in my throat and I let myself nod, over and over.

"Is that a yes?" Nate asked.

I nodded, tears spilling out of my eyes.

He hugged me and slipped the ring onto my finger.

FLASH!

I groaned and buried my head into Nate's chest.

"They never leave me alone," Nate mumbled.

I felt him kiss my head.

"Come on; lets go back. I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you." Nate said.

I giggled and latched onto his waist.

"Excuse me," The man who had taken our photo stepped up.

"Did you just propose?"

Nate looked at me and I nodded slowly.

"I did, and I did it because I love her with all my heart."

I grinned and reached up to kiss him softly. FLASH!

I looked at the photographer, "Oh come on."

"I had to."

He walked off and I rolled my eyes.

"I promise Caity, to change our relationship. I know we didnt talk much but it's going to change from now on. Whenever you need to cry, punch someone, talk, laugh... anything! Come to me, I love you and that's why I'm here." Nate said, leading us back to the party.

"Aw, Nate."

We entered the party and the lights flickered on, causing a thousand people to yell CONGRATULATIONS!

Mitchie ran up to me, "Okay so now that you two can almost 'break the promise' you have to plan baby names! I was thinking for a girl you could name her Lily, or-"

"Mitchie," I bopped her upside the head.

"What?" She asked.

"We're not married yet," I laughed. Nate chuckled and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"But you will be and once you do you'll want to erm.. love each other and once you do that you'll have little girls with super curly hair running around!"

"Go back to Shane, Mitchie... right back to Shane." Nate said, pushing her away.

"And lets have a 'first engagement' dance for the soon-to-be-weds; Caitlyn Gellar and Nate Daniels!"

An older song came on, You and Me. My eyes lit up and I knew Nate had this all planned out.

I had tears in my eyes as we danced softly.

"I can't believe you're marrying me, Caitlyn."

"I can't believe I'm marrying you, Nate."

I just started crying; listening to Nate's heartbeat and the song in the background. Tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Caity whats wrong?" Nate asked, holding me tighter.

"I'm so happy," I sniffled.

"But I hate seeing you cry, so stop." Nate pulled my face off his chest and he kissed me softly. I kissed him back and snaked my arms around his neck tighter.

"God I love you," Nate mumbled when we parted.

"I love you too Nate, so, so much."

* * *

**Review! ;D**


	4. Cheater

**Here's a chappie. Something dramatic ;o. But seriously guys. You should know I love writing drama :) :) :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****Mitchie's POV  
****August 23, 2012**

I hit UP on the elevator to take me to the room that Shane and I shared. I heard the sound of sobs coming from the inside. The doors opened and I saw Shane on the couch, crying. I immediately ran over to him and I pulled him into my arms.

"G-get off me," Shane spat. I was shocked at his tone of voice.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't see me like this. I'm not allowed to be eat," Shane whimpered.

"Shane I love you because you're you! I love it when you cry, I want to see you like this," I said, holding onto his hand.

"Mitchie, you know I love you, right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"It was Tess." A regretful sob escaped his mouth.

"What did she do?" I asked, now scared.

Shane sighed, "Nothing."

"What?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together.

"Mitchie I don't want to say this," Shane muttered.

"Tell me Shane!" I raised my voice.

"I've been sneaking around with Tess for a while and now the paparazzi caught us and I didn't want you to find out but now you're going to and I'm such an ass hole to you; you don't deserve me." Shane cried.

I swallowed.

"So you cheated on me?" I asked.

He nodded his head shamefully. "I didn't want to, but Tess was saying how I was acting like I was so bored with you and I guess the more she said it the more I believed it and so I went to her. I didn't do anything we haven't done. If you're ever going to take me back you'll be my first."

"What is this? The millionth time you've broken my heart? I thought things were getting good, Shane! I thought maybe you were going to propose sometime soon. But you love her, don't you? You've always loved her." I felt a tear roll down my face.

"I don't know," Shane whispered. "I'm moving out until things are better."

I noticed his bags packed in the corner.

It hit me. Shane cheated on me because it was my fault.

I sank to the floor, tears pouring out of my eyes now.

"This is my fault, all mine," I sobbed.

"No, Mitchie please don't think that! It's not your fault," Shane said, not stepping towards me.

"If I wasn't so innocent you'd still be with me. We'd be happily engaged. Please don't go," I cried. "I need you."

Shane tore his eyes away from me, "I'm sorry. Staying with you and not knowing where my heart lies will hurt you more."

I pushed myself at him and he awkwardly hugged me back. Now, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Ella were in the room watching us.

"I'm sorry Mitchie." Shane pressed a kiss to my cheek and grabbed his bags. He waved to the rest of our friends and walked out.

"Mitchie..." Jason said.

I started screaming, crying, and thrashing around. Gosh, I don't even know what I was doing. I wore myself out and started sobbing in a little ball on the couch. He had left one thing though, one of his shirts. I picked up a shoe I found and threw it across the room. I screamed again. Jason ran over to me and held me back.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted.

I saw everyone's eyes go wide, except Jason.

"Mitchie you need to stop. Listen to me. If you keep this up you're going to pass out," Jason said, calmly.

I looked up at him and saw the worry in his eyes. I stopped everything for a while, and I was breathing slowly with my eyes closed. He was rubbing my back gently.

I hiccupped.

"Why'd he leave?" I whispered. "Was it something I did?"

"We don't know," Caitlyn said sympathetically. "He told us before you came back from the recording studio. Did you notice the bruise on his face?"

I shook my head no.

"Nate did that," Ella said quietly. "Jason kicked him in the leg."

"I cursed him off and Ella was bitch-slapping him." Caitlyn said.

I had to smile at this.

"Guys the love of my life was cheating on me and you manage to make me laugh." I sniffled.

"That's what we're here for. None of us like Shane at the moment; I don't know what's gonna happen to Connect 3." Nate said.

I looked at my left hand and saw his ring. Tears filled my eyes again.

"Can I please be alone?" I whispered.

"Mitchie we don't want you to kill yourself," Ella said. "We know how much you love him."

"I won't," I sniffled and curled up to his shirt. The only thing I really have left of him.

All my friends hugged me, and I whipped out my phone as soon as they left. I sent Shane a text message.

_Shane,  
__  
I hope you realize you've made a mistake. I have done nothing but loved you for the past four years of my life. I never moved on, I never got tired of you holding me in your arms. I never once went to another man to get what I wanted. Shane if you wanted something else from me, you could've just asked. I'd do anything for you. Now I wonder what's going to happen. To you and Tess. To you and me. To connect 3? Did you ever think of everything you're tearing apart?  
If you do decide to stay with Tess, then I guess that's your decision. I can't stop you from what your heart wants. I always thought you wanted me though. I hope that we can be friends if that's your decision. But I hope you know that nothing's going to ever make me stop loving you._

_Love,  
Mitchie_

I closed my phone and rested my eyes to prevent tears. I fell asleep for about two hours, until Caitlyn woke me up.

"Mitchie, dinner time."

"I'm not hungry," I whimpered. I looked at my phone and saw I had one text.

"Oh well, there's Chinese downstairs when you're ready."

I read the text Shane sent me.

_Hi Mitchie._

_I know I probably made one of the worst mistakes in my life, but I'm so confused. I do love you, don't doubt that, but I love Tess too. I don't want to lead you on, so I'm leaving you. I didn't want to put you under pressure in making you do things with me. I didn't want_ _**that** if you're wondering._

_I honestly didn't think about what would happen. I just did what my heart said and that said don't hurt you by staying with you and Tess. Mitchie I do wa__nt to stay friends, but I don't know if that will be easy. __  
__  
I love you,  
Shane_

I walked downstairs and sat at the island. Everyone gave me sympathetic looks and I sighed.

"I'm not broken.. don't treat me like I am," I whispered.

"Sorry Mitch. We just don't want to do or say anything that will trigger you to get upset." Caitlyn said.

I couldn't eat for the next week and I barely talked to anyone. I skipped all the recording sessions and I locked myself in my bedroom.

"Mitchie you don't want to look at the newspaper," Jason said. He was the only one allowed in my room.

"What's it say?" I whimpered.

"Shane proposed to Tess," Jason flinched.

I stopped.

"As in... get married?"

Jason nodded. "I'm so sorry Mitchie."

"It's okay," I said. Tears welled up behind my eyes and one fell. Jason smiled sympathetically at me.

"Wanna go look for birds?" He asked.

"Not now," I blinked slowly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. I just wanted to get your mind off of it." Jason said. "I'll be outside if you need anything."

I watched him leave my room and then I broke down. My heart was crumbling, as well as my world. It felt like I was dying. Maybe I should die, I have no point to live.

I quickly scribbled a note to Caitlyn and the others. I packed a bag of stuff I would need, including my cell phone, and Shane's shirt. I got in my car and began driving to my third home.

**Caitlyn's POV.**

Nate and I walked in, expecting to hear sobs coming from Mitchie's level of the pent house. Strangely, it was quiet.

"Do you think she's sleeping?" I asked.

"I hope so," Nate bit his lip and led me to the elevator. We entered her room and saw nothing. I gasped when I saw a note on her bed.

_Caitlyn, Nate, Ella and Jason:_

_Thank you guys for being the greatest people ever and helping me over the past two weeks. I've been a mess and I left. I didn't kill myself, I can't do that to you guys. I just went to the one place where I know I can contain myself. If you want to know where that is, call Shane and ask him. He'll know._

_Will he care? Nope. He'll be too busy sucking face with the evil slut man stealing seducing BITCH. I meant Tess if you didn't catch my drift. _

_I have my cell phone with me, and I'm not ignoring you guys. If you want to call me, do it. But please don't try to find me. I know where I am I'm safe. There's someone there all times, and he lives there._

I love you guys

_Mitchie._

"I'm going to kill Shane." I muttered. I ran down the stairs and got in my car. Nate followed me. I drove to Tess's house and saw Shane's car.

We knocked on the door angrily and Shane appeared.

"What are you guys doing here?"

He looked so tired, so lonely.

"Mitchie ran away genius, guess who's fault it is!" I shouted.

"Mine?" Shane asked.

"No shit!" I screamed. "Shane Gray you have done it this time." I pushed the note into his chest and demanded he red it.

"I know where she is," Shane whispered.

"Where?" Nate asked.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. I'll Be Home

**WOAH SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE YEAH MAN I WANTED TO UPDATE I COULDNT STAND IT MUHSELF ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
****Caitlyn's POV**

"JUST TELL ME!" I screamed.

Nate squeezed my hand.

"Caity calm down."

"She's at Camp Rock." Shane said.

"Bye ass hole," I muttered. "Let's go Nate!"

"Caitlyn," Nate pulled me back.

"What?" I asked, angrily.

"I think Shane should find Mitchie," Nate said.

"Oh please Nate. I don't think Shane would care; after all. He's getting engaged to Tess." I rolled my eyes and glared.

I saw Shane's eyes flicker with some sort of emotion. "Just because I'm marrying Tess doesn't mean I don't care."

"Seriously, Shane?" I was pissed off now. "If you cared about Mitchie, you'd be marrying her. If you cared about Mitchie you wouldn't even be hesitating on finding her. What happened to the old Shane? You know the guy who would panic if he didn't know where Mitchie was even if she was in the shower? I don't know who to hate more. The jerky Shane or this one. Let's go Nate."

I dragged Nate away.

"Cait was that nice?" Nate asked.

I shook my head no, "But was cheating on Mitchie any nicer?"

We drove to Camp Rock in silence. I knew that this was one of our mini fights. I was staring out the window with my head resting in my hands. Why must everything fall apart constantly? After two years of peace, Shane messes everything up. Why did my best friend have to go through this? Why did Nate and I have to let it effect us? I felt tears well up behind my eyes. No! Caitlyn Gellar does not cry.

I took a shaky breath and let it out.

"Caity are you okay?" Nate asked softly.

"I'm fine Nathan." I said.

"Ouch, full name. You use that when you're mad. What did I do?" He took my hand.

"Nothing!" I groaned and wiped my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Don't make me pull over!" Nate said.

"I'm under so much stress." I whimpered.

He squeezed my hand. "Just hold on a little bit longer. We'll be at Camp in a bit and then we'll talk."

"Alright."

We pulled into the camp twenty minutes later. Nate opened the door for me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Wanna tell me whats on your mind?" Nate asked as we began walking.

"I don't know... I just, everything was finally together and Shane has to mess it up. And I don't want Mitchie being upset like this, and I didn't like how we let their problems effect us." I whimpered.

Nate stopped walking and grabbed both of my hands, "Caitlyn Marie Gellar you know that I love you, other wise you wouldn't have this engagement ring. We're going to have fights, it's a normal thing. But we love each other, we're going to overcome it."

I smiled and kissed him softly.

I heard a faint sound of Mitchie's guitar.

"Come on!" I hushed Nate and grabbed his hand. We walked towards the lake and I saw Mitchie crying, playing the guitar softly.

I crept up beside her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Mitchie he's a jerk," I told her.

Mitchie pulled me into a hug and began sobbing. I put my arm around her comfortingly and Nate joined in the hug.

"I-I do-don't know what I d-did wrong," She sobbed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tess did. Shane did," Nate soothed.

"I MUST'VE DONE SOMETHING WRONG IF HE WENT CRAWLING TO HER!" Mitchie screamed.

"When we get back to Cali I'm kicking Shane so many times he wont be able to walk down that damn aisle when him and snob face are married." I muttered.

"I love him so much, I just wish he'd know it." Mitchie cried.

**- One Month Later –**

**Mitchie's POV**

I sat down on the couch, prepared to watch their live wedding. Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Ella were surrounding me.

"Ohmigod I'm so nervous." It showed Tess freaking out.

Then it flashed to Shane.

Tears came to my eyes, "This could've been me..." I whispered.

"Are you sure you want to watch it?" Jason asked.

I nodded.

"The wedding's just about to start, here comes Tess down the aisle!"

I looked at Shane, and he wasn't smiling but he wasn't crying. Tess walked down, got a kiss from her father, and put her arm through Shane's.

"Do you, Tess Tyler, take Shane Gray to be your husband? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part?" The priest asked.

"Of course I do silly!" Tess squealed.

"Do you, Shane Gray, take Tess Tyler to be your wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part?" The priest asked.

Shane didn't answer.

"Shane? Do you take this lovely lady to be your wife?"

"I don't," Shane spoke boldly.

My eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" Tess shrieked.

"_I know you don't think that I am trying,  
__I know you're wearing thin down to the core.  
__But hold you're breath,  
Because tonight will be the night  
__That I will fall for you, over again." _Shane sang it towards the camera.

"Mitchie I know you're watching this. I'll be home, I promise."

* * *

**:****D**

**Review**


	6. Smitchie Love

**Alright sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes, I'm rushing to get this up. Sorry I've had you guys wait so long!**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
****Mitchie's POV**

"Shane, what?!" Tess screeched.

"I don't love you." Shane turned around and walked out of the church.

My eyes were wide open and I started screaming and jumping and crying at the same time. Shane was coming home, to me.

I ran into my room and dug around until I found his shirt. I tore off my original shirt and put on his. I inhaled deeply, trying to catch any scent of Shane. I felt tears come to my eyes. My baby was coming home.

A buzz was heard from downstairs. My heart stopped and I ran out of the room into the area with everyone else.

"I'll get it!" I shouted. I ran downstairs and looked at the peephole. There he was. Shane. My Shane.

I opened the door and he immediately got down on his knees. He pulled his hands up and begged.

"Michaela Rene Torres, I have made the biggest mistake in my life. I don't know why I did, but when Tess walked down that aisle I saw you. It was you until I heard her say, of course I do silly. I love you Mitchie, please, forgive me. Remember? My song? I may have failed but I have loved you from the start," Shane sang, his voice cracking.

"Get the hell off this floor Shane Gray and kiss me." I demanded.

Shane stood up and crashed his lips onto mine. I've missed this. I kissed him back just as passionate. I soon felt wet on my face, knowing Shane was crying. I broke away from the kiss.

"Shane why are you crying?" I asked.

He hugged me tightly, "why are you taking me back?"

"I love you that's why," I whispered. "Always have."

"I was such a fool," Shane cried.

"That you were," I smiled slightly. "Come on."

I took his hand and led him to the elevator. We got in, and waited for it to ding.

We were greeted by the other two Connect 3 members, and my best friends.

"SHANE ADAM GRAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Caitlyn screamed.

Shane's eyes widened and I stepped in front of him.

"Caitlyn," I begged. "Please don't hurt him."

"WHAT THE HELL!? MITCHIE YOU WERE SO UPSET AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HIM BACK INTO YOUR LIFE?!" Caitlyn shouted.

"He was on his hands and knees Cait! How can I turn him down? I love him and you know that," I said. Shane put his arms around me and I smiled.

Nate held Caitlyn.

"I'm happy Cait, he's back." I whispered.

Caitlyn huffed. "Shane if you ever do that again either you're dead or you won't be able to have babies."

"I know." Shane said, scared.

Ella squealed, "Shane's back!"

"Lets give them some alone time," Nate suggested.

I led Shane into my bedroom.

"Did you get tired of me?" I whispered.

"I don't know Mitchie, I loved you, but Tess was there for uhm, yeah. I mean you are too but you never seemed to like to even make out with me," Shane said.

"I was scared that we'd take it too far and break our promise."

Shane lay me down on my bed and stroked my hair while on his knees.

"We wouldn't, and now I have you back in my arms. I love you," Shane whispered.

"I love you too," I felt my eyes getting weighed down by sleep.

"I'll take the couch. If you love me as much as I love you, we both haven't had enough sleep." Shane tucked me into the bed and pulled shades down.

"I don't hate you, you're sleeping with me. I need you to hold me," I said.

"Anything, my love." Shane crawled under the covers after discarding his tux leaving him in a wife beater and his boxers.

"I've missed this, Shane. I really have," I mumbled.

"I couldn't even sleep with Tess, she needed a whole king sized bed for herself."

I laughed and felt him kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight, beautiful." Shane whispered.

"Goodnight Shane."

The next morning, I woke up and screamed. Who the hell was next to me?!

"Shane?!" I shouted.

"Mm?" Shane asked, rubbing his eyes.

I was confused, "Why are you here!?"

"I walked out on Tess don't you remember?" Shane asked, sitting up.

I slowly nodded. "How do I know you won't do it again?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," Shane sighed. "I don't know, I love you and I hope you know. I made a mistake."

I took a deep breath. "Is letting you back in my life for the millionth time be a mistake too?"

"I hope it won't be... I'll really try this time. I'm going to give it my all, do everything I have. I'll do whatever it takes so that you can look me in my eyes and tell me that you love me." Shane whispered, putting his arm around me. I leaned back against his chest and he ran fingers through my hair.

"That's my favorite song," I whispered.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Whatever it Takes," I told ihim. "I love it."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry Mitchie, I don't know how many times I'll be able to say that." Shane sighed. "I'm such an ass hole."

"That you are," I agreed. "You know I live by quotes. If you love someone, let them walk away. If it's meant to be, it'll all come back."

"I guess we're meant to be," Shane said.

"I guess. But sometimes, you act like your music means more than I do." I looked down. "I don't want to sound selfish, but I want to be more than just an inspiration for music."

Shane chuckled. "You are more than just inspiration for music. You changed me, in so many ways. I know how to respect myself, respect others, respect girls, you taught me so much. I can connect my self with music, not just sing it for some stupid company. You've opened up each cloud in the sky and there's a million and one suns."

I felt tears come to my eyes.

"When I was with Tess, I was constantly wondering about you. I was hoping you didn't kill yourself, but you're not that stupid. I also wondered if we were looking up at the same night sky, searching for an answer, somewhere." Shane admitted.

"S-shane," I stuttered.

"I love you, Michaela. Please, no matter what happens, I don't ever want you to forget that." I heard his voice crack.

"You have made me so much more than what I ever was. I was this jerk who cared about himself and himself only. I met you and I suddenly cared more." He choked back a cry that wanted to escape his throat. "I may not be the smartest person, but there is one thing I'm sure of. I know that I love you, and this, right now, you in my arms, is what I'm supposed to be doing."

I flipped myself around and hugged him tightly. We sat their and cried together, letting out everything so that we could start fresh. Start new, but still have that same old 16 year old 'Smitchie' love.

* * *

**Review.**


	7. Christmas Eve

**Sorry for the wait :)  
And I actually think that way about SC . . . vvv**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****December 24****th**

We were all seated by the warm fire, each couple was cuddling. I giggled as the movie title appeared on the screen. Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer. Jason always picks out the silliest movies. Off in the distance, sirens were heard. I jumped out of Shane's lap and squealed.

"Santa's coming!" I shouted, slipping on slippers. I grabbed Shanes hand and ran outside. I stood there, freezing cold, waiting for the fat man on a fire truck to pass us. Shane chuckled at my inner-kid and put his arms around me. The sirens got closer, but then they would fade.

Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Ella raised an eye brow as they all looked at me.

"He's not coming!" I pouted.

"Are you okay, Mitchie?" Shane asked, placing his hand on my forehead. "You know that's not Santa?"

"Santa's real," I whined. "He's just too fat from eating the cookies so he has our parents do it. Oh my gosh guys no one's putting presents under our tree."

This is what I hated about growing up. Leaving behind things I still believed in.

"I'm sure Santa will come," Nate reassured me.

I shook my head.

Everyone glanced at Shane who just shrugged.

"He's real guys," I spoke. "My mom always told me that before I was born Santa called her and told her that since he was too fat he'd have to have her give me the presents. She told me that when I was twelve."

Shane kissed the side of my cheek. "It's okay if Santa doesn't come."

I shrugged and walked back inside, slightly disappointed in the fact that I'd wake up with no presents.

"Mitchie!" Shane called. I turned around.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed," I waved to him and he walked up to me.

Shane rested his nose against mine, "Don't be upset. Alright? I love you."

"I love you too," I sighed and went back inside and fell asleep.

**SHANE'S POV  
**

"Guys we gotta make a Christmas for Mitchie," I said, sitting down on the step. "It obviously means a lot to her."

"Well then we have to go out and buy stuff," Jason said.

"Then we'll do it, but I want this to be for Mitchie."

"Alright, we're in." Caitlyn and Ella said, at the same time.

"Great. So, Caitlyn and Ella you guys stay here. I'll go out with Nate and Jason to buy some presents. If Mitchie asks, say we had a last minute meeting. Keep her away from the tree, got it?"

Caitlyn and Ella nodded, running inside.

"Alright guys, it's Santa time." I smiled to myself and we piled into the hummer.

We drove to the mall and picked out numerous presents.

"Guys I have one more thing I need to get." I said, walking off to a store in the corner of the mall. I purchased what I needed and went home to wrap.

About two hours later, one in the morning, the presents were individually wrapped, and signed Santa. I went upstairs and crawled into bed with Mitchie.

"Mm, Shane?" Mitchie mumbled.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart. It's only one. We'll get up at six, okay?" I whispered.

"Okay," Mitchie replied, falling back asleep.

I knew I was going to make her happy, I knew it.

--

**MITCHIE'S POV  
**

I woke up around six thirty and squealed with delight. There was fresh white snow on the ground. I squealed louder and everyone rushed into my room, half asleep.

"What's wrong?!"

"SNOW!" I squealed.

Shane groaned, "Mitchie shush up."

"Come on Shaney-poo, its Christmas!" I grinned and kissed him.

Shane snapped out of bed so quick and grabbed my hand.

"Merry Christmas then, baby." Shane kissed me softly and we all walked downstairs, where I screamed again.

"SANTA CAME!" I screamed. "HE CAME WITHOUT MY MOM AND DAD!"

I sat down by the tree and threw a present to everyone. We all opened them and I grinned.

"A new guitar!"

There was one present left after an hour of opening. It had my name on it, written in Santa's sloppy hand writing.

I gently tore off the top and my eyes filled with tears.

"A puppy," I whispered.

The black and white teacup Pomeranian looked up at me with his brown eyes and let out a high pitched bark. I scooped it up in my hands and smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked, lifting it up.

"I think it's a boy," Shane laughed.

"His name's Santa," I grinned, kissing the puppy.

We all opened our presents from each other and thanked one another.

"I gotta go get ready, we're going to my moms right Shane?"

Shane nodded. "I'm giving you your present there."

I squealed and went upstairs with Santa in my arms. I changed into a green sweater and gray skinny jeans, with red ballet flats. I straightened my hair and began to put on my make up. Shane walked in and began changing. It was our every day routine. He walked over after he had put on his black jeans and red sweater. I giggled as his lips brushed my cheek.

"You look gorgeous, baby. You don't need any make up." Shane said softly.

"Yes I do," I whined, brushing on red eye shadow.

"No eye liner," Shane said, taking it away from me.

I pouted and put on mascara. "All done."

Santa came over and whimpered at my feet. I picked him up and giggled as he licked my nose.

"Santa meet Daddy," I said, turning him to face Shane. Shane picked him up and chuckled as he licked his face, barking excitedly.

Shane extended one hand and pulled me up. He put an arm around me.

"This is our own little family, so I think our own little family needs their own little house."

"Well not right now, we can live here for a little bit longer," I grinned.

"Sounds good, so how about we head to your home?" Shane asked, shaking his curly-ish hair.

"I'd say it sounds fantastic," I grinned. "But I'm letting you know, things get a little crazy on Christmas."

* * *

**I would've put the family part in, but it'd be too long. Picture of Santa on the profilee!**


	8. Torres House

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEXT CHAPTER :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7  
****Mitchie's POV**

We got out of the car once we reached my house, and Santa immediately piddled. I giggled as the snow turned from white to yellow.

"Real mature, Mitchie," Shane laughed, grabbing my hand.

I rang the doorbell after scooping up Santa. My mom grinned.

"Mitchie!" She said, wrapping me in a hug. Santa barked.

"Who's this little fellow?" Mom asked, petting him.

"This is Santa," I smiled kissing his forehead.

"Did Shane get him for you?"

I shook my head no, "Santa Clause did. Mom, there were presents."

Mom smiled, "I called him and told him to. Now go in say hi to everyone."

I nodded but stopped when I heard my mom whisper to Shane.

"That was nice of you, Shane."

"I saw how happy it made her, and how into it she was, so I decided to do it for her. I love her, I want her happy, and that made her happy," Shane said.

I bit my lip, happy that he cared, but disappointed that Santa didn't leave me the presents. Time to grow up, Mitchie, stop acting like a four year old.

I said hello to all my relatives, and I went off to find Shane afterwards. He was talking with my dad as I snaked my arms around his waist.

"Where did you run off to?" Shane asked.

"I had to say hi to everyone. Gosh, dad Why do I have such a big family?" I asked.

"I don't know, ask Grandma." Dad asked.

I sighed and my energetic two year old cousin ran through the kitchen.

"MITIE!" He squealed, jumping into me. I picked him up and hugged him.

"Who dat?" Tommy asked, pointing to Shane.

"That's my boyfriend, Shane," I said. Tommy reached out and pulled at Shane's hair.

Shane reached out and picked up Tommy. He spun him around, making Tommy laugh. I smiled to myself, he'd be such a great dad one day.

I sat down in the stool next to the island and watched them interact. I got lost in my thoughts and just sat there.

"Mitchie, wake up," Shane said, kissing my cheek.

"I'm awake, I'm just thinking."

"What about?" Shane asked, pulling me up.

"Just stuff," I replied. "Let's go before my family thinks we're dead."

Shane pushed hair out of my face, "I haven't kissed you in a while."

"Really?" I giggled, blushing lightly.

"Really."

Shane put his lips against mine softly, and I smiled lightly, not breaking the kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth softly, but pulled away when my grandfather coughed. I turned a dark red.

"I'm sure no one would like to see that," Granddad said.

"I'm sorry Papa," I laughed and went back into the living room with Shane behind me. Shane sat down on the arm chair and pulled me into his lap. I leaned back up against him, and my aunt awed.

I rolled my eyes and Shane kissed my shoulder blade through my sweater. Tommy pulled at my jeans.

"Yes Tommy?" I asked.

"Aw you maweed?" Tommy asked, pointing to me and Shane.

I giggled, "No Tommy we're not married."

Shane laughed and it shook my body.

"I wouldn't be surprised that he asked that," Aunt Laura said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, fixing my position so that I was still resting on Shane, but my knees were curled up.

"Well look at you two," She responded. She pulled out a camera and I hid my face in Shane's chest, causing him to laugh. She handed the camera over to me.

I smiled, "And your point is?"

"You look like your mother and father did when they were first married."

"Well, Shane and I aren't close to getting married," I reassured her. "We're just dating."

Shane whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't mind marrying you."

I laughed.

"Exactly," Aunt Laura said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and curled up to Shane some more.

Not for long though, my mom called me into the kitchen for dinner. I got up off of Shane and we sat next to each other. I helped myself to food as did Shane.

"Mitchie, I remember when you were three years old and you ran downstairs wearing nothing but your santa hat and diaper," Gramma said. At the mention of Santa's name, he began barking.

I blushed, "Gramma!"

"And you had your little microphone singing All I Want For Christmas Is You, I believe we caught that on tape, right Connie?" Grandma asked.

"Of course! We have all her moments on tape," Mom winked at me.

"Please no!" I begged.

"I'm sure Shane would like it," My cousin, James said.

"James shut it," His twin sister, Jamie, said.

Shane laughed.

"You're supposed to say, no it's okay Connie, I'd rather not embarrass my lovely girlfriend like that." I glared at him.

"Well I think it'd be cute," Shane said, earning a punch on the arm. "OW!"

"OH! I have one of Mitchie in the bathtub," Dad said.

"DAD!" I shouted.

Dinner finished and we were all piled in front of the TV. My parents had whipped out the oh-so-evil Christmas tapes. It flashed on the screen, showing my house with a Christmas tree in the corner. I appeared in the corner of the screen holding a cup of milk and a plate of cookies. I was wearing white Santa Claus pajamas.

"Hi! It's Christmas Eve and I give cookies to Santa!" I grinned a half-toothy smile. I talked very early and my words were clear.

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy, goodnight auntie and uncle!" I said.

I had to laugh at how cute I was.

"You were adorable, baby," Shane whispered in my ear.

"Not really," I smiled.

The scene flashed to the next morning where I was sitting, opening my presents.

"MOMMY LOOK! IT'S A GUITAR!" Little-me squealed. It was a tiny pink guitar with stickers.

The clip ended and it flashed to the stairs. All my family was in that one, and I suddenly walked down from the stairs. I was wearing a diaper and a Santa hat.

I let out a scream, "TURN IT OFF!" My hands flew over Shane's eyes, but he pried them off.

"Aww, Mitchie, you were so cute!" My mom cooed.

"Mom shush it," I said, pouting.

Shane laughed.

"Mitch wanna go for a walk?" Shane asked me.

"Anything that gets me away from here," I sighed, standing up. Shane grabbed my hand and Santa barked. I shushed him and told my mom where we were going. She nodded and I went to catch up with Shane.

I took his hand.

"Those movies were funny," Shane laughed.

We were walking around my back yard in circles. I shivered from the air, causing Shane to pull me closer to him.

"Your family entertains me, actually," Shane admitted.

"Oh please, they're annoying as anything!"

"No, they made me love you more," Shane whispered.

I rolled my eyes playfully and we walked in silence for the next few minutes. Shane pulled on my hand, surprising me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're going to say, or how you're going to act, but I'm hoping it'll be good. When I first met you at Camp Rock, I was a selfless jerk. You and I both know that. I was eighteen and stupid. Now I'm twenty one and even stupider. I've done so much to you and I'm surprised you even took me back. I've cheated on you, I've dumped you, I've ignored you, and I don't know what else. But I did a lot, and I know that I'm lucky. I'm so lucky to have an amazing, forgiving, kind, beautiful, smart, talented, caring girlfriend." Shane said, squeezing my hands.

I smiled.

"When you sang at Final Jam, I swear my mind was telling me that you were the right person. I had realized that all along, I was hoping the girl with the voice was you, and it was. I've never been happier." Shane told me.

"Shane," I awed.

"And you know what makes me happy? When we're in bed laying there and I'm just holding you. And you start snoring really softly, and I start singing to you. That's the best thing to me. I love it when you smile, you know?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, I love it. And believe it or not, I love it when you cry. Because I know that when you're upset, I'm the only one who can make you all better. I wanna stay like that forever, but I don't know how else to keep it. I know that if I'm only your boyfriend, I'm going to mess up again. So, I don't know if you're using your amazing brains or not, but what I'm trying to say is.."

Shane knelt down on the grown and pulled out a diamond ring. Snow was falling now, as well as tears.

"Michala Rene Torres, will you please, please marry me?" Shane asked, nervously.

"Do you think I'm going to say no?" I asked, laughing lightly. I nodded my head. "Of course I will Shane."

Shane grinned and slipped the ring on my finger. He pulled me to him and captured me in a soft, passionate kiss.

* * *

**YAYAYYYAYAY ENGAGED !!  
REVIEW!**


	9. NYC New Years Eve

**Heyy, here's an uppydate!  
Disclaimer: don't own Camp Rock, JB, Demi, Alyson Stoner, Anna whatever her naem is, lol, and any of the songs metnioned.**

**CONNECT 3 PERFORMANCE SONG: My Wish - Rascal Flatts  
MITCHIE'S PERFORMANCE SONG: Where Did I Go Right? - Hilary Duff  
MITCHIE'S WRITTEN SONG: I'm Only Me When I'm With You - Taylor Swift**

**Speaking of Taylor Swift, who likes her new album? I doo! Surprise surprise. I hated her guts though when her and Joe went out. JOE BEFORE ERM, HOES (cough Taylor in this case hehe)**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
****New Years Eve  
****Mitchie's POV**

So, here we were. New Years Eve in New York City, laying under the stars. Connect 3 had a special performance thingie to do later on, and I was just here to watch. Shane had to leave, so it was me, Caitlyn and Ella. We heard our boyfriend's names get announced.

"Tonight on NYE Special, we have Connect 3 singing a song, in dedication to their leading ladies!"

Shane took over the mic and I grinned up at him. He winked at me and I blushed.

"You're all going to know this song, but we're going to spin it off." Nate said, strumming his guitar. He was the first to sing.

"_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,"_

Nate sang that, directly looking at Caitlyn, and Shane picked up.

"_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,"_

My eyes filled with tears as Shane played the guitar, a talent no one knew he had. Jason began singing and the crowd went WILD!

"_And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,"_

The boys all hit the same note and finished the song singing their specified parts.

"_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._."

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big."_

"Please welcome, Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Gellar and Ella Perez!" Jason shouted.

We walked up the stage and hugged our respective boyfriends.

"I loved it," I whispered to Shane.

"I love you," Shane replied softly.

"Are we going to announce it?" I asked.

Shane nodded, "So how many of you love my girlfriend?"

I blushed. Men hollered from the streets of NYC.

"Well first off, back off. Second off, on Christmas Eve, I proposed." Shane said, smiling. I looked up at the big screen by the ball and blushed.

The people of New York erupted in cheers. I giggled and Shane lifted up my hand, revealing the big sparkly diamond.

"I'm glad to say that Michaela Renee Torres will soon become Michaela Renee Gray!" Shane shouted.

Shane handed me the microphone, "Sing!"

"Sing what?" I asked, lowering the microphone.

"A song, a random song you wrote that you want to share," Shane said, backing up with the rest of my friends.

I bit my lip, "Uh, Shane is being a big goofball, he's just joking, I'm not singing."

I backed up and Shane spun me in his arms.

"What's wrong baby? Why won't you sing?" Shane asked, resting his head on mine.

"I can't do it in front of all these people," I whispered, my voice shaky.

"Yes you can, you know it. Just pretend it's just me, and we're alone. You can do it," Shane said, kissing me softly. I took a deep breath and walked away from him.

"Okay, I wrote this a little bit ago, it's of course about Shane." I said, putting the microphone back in the stand.

"_I'm always too late,  
__I see the train leaving  
I'm always laughing  
__When it's not cool to smile_

_I'm always aiming  
__But somehow keep missing  
__So how did you get here?  
Something is wrong._

_Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
How come all this blue sky  
__Is around me  
__And you found me  
Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
__I don't know how I did  
__But somehow now I do..."_

Nate and Jason were strumming to the beat of my song and Shane was staring at me. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, but I felt his eyes piercing my back.

"_I'm always driving  
Forget where I'm going  
should have turned left  
But I was singing some song  
And I, I am arriving  
as everyone's leaving  
But there you are waiting  
Something is wrong_

_Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
How come all this blue sky  
__Is around me  
__And you found me  
Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
__I don't know how I did  
__But somehow now I do..."_

Shane had ended up walking behind me and grabbing the mic stand away from me. I had lost one thing I had for comfort. I couldn't move around, I was too shy. I needed something.

"_Makes no sense to me  
No it isn't clear  
But somehow you're standing here  
Something gets to me  
It's that nothing is wrong_

_Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
How come all this blue sky  
__Is around me  
__And you found me  
Where did I go right?  
How did I get you?  
__I don't know how I did  
__But somehow now I do..."_

I repeated the chorus and the adults and kids screamed. I walked shakily to Shane and whispered to him.

"No kisses for you tonight," I said, out of breath.

"Why? They loved you, I love you, the song was fantastic."

"You made me do that," I whined. "I hate singing."

Shane raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure. What happened baby? Why don't you feel it anymore?"

"I'll tell you later," I sighed and he pulled me under his arm.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE!"

People began shouting and I couldn't help but smile. I shouted TWO ! ONE! With them, but ONE was cut off half way by Shane's lips. My hands snaked around his neck, and he pulled me closer to him around my waist. Shane entered my mouth and after a quick make out, he pulled away. He leaned in for my neck, but I pulled back.

"National TV," I reminded him.

Shane nodded, and grabbed my hand.

"To the bus."

I giggled and he pulled us off to the bus.

Shane pushed me into the back room and put me on the bed.

"Before I start, why won't you sing anymore?" Shane asked, playing with my hair.

I shrugged, "it brings back painful memories."

"Like..?"

"You, all the mean things. I wrote this one song, Better In Time, and it's about you cheating on me. I burned my new song book, my old one's at home." I whispered.

Shane hugged me from behind, "I'm sorry baby. I don't want to disconnect you from how you live."

I shrugged, "I just need to write about us now, not then."

"Wanna try?" Shane asked, grabbing his own song book and a pen.

I shrugged and he left me to work. About ten minutes later, I had an up beat song going.

"Shane?" I asked.

No answer.

"Shane," I said, a little louder.

No answer.

I put the guitar down and stepped into the common area of the bus. Shane was sleeping on the couch, snoring lightly. I giggled and kissed him softly. He woke up suddenly.

"Mm, Hi," Shane muttered.

"I can tell you're sleepy, let's get some rest, I'll show you my song tomorrow." I said, reaching out for his hand. He grabbed it and we walked into the back.

Shane grabbed the note book as I was changing, and read the title.

"I'm Only Me When I'm With You, ay?"

I nodded and threw on his shirt. I crawled in the bed and he stripped down to his boxers. I curled up to him and he kissed my neck softly.

"Goodnight baby girl, I love you." Shane whispered.

"I love you too," I responded. "Now massage my back."

"Anything, my love," Shane said, flipping me over. He lifted my shirt up, thankfully I had shorts on, and began to work wonders on my back. I fell asleep during the middle of it, and I'm guessing he did too.

* * *

**Aww yaayy. So IDK Their ages, but I'm gonna make Shane 22, Mitchie, Caitlyn & Nate 21, Ella 23 and Jason 23. So whoever finds out the year that it'd be by looking in Almost Lover will get a guest role.. (idk what .. yet .. but you will :D perhaps a kid? a gf? o.O) anyways, PLEASE DO THAT :D**

**ALSOO, IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THE ENGAGEMENT RING, ITS IN MY PROFILE!**

**&& TO TOP IT OFF, REVIEW YEW BIRDIES!  
****  
Dude, this is the last thing, I PROMSIE! For any gramatical and,or spelling errors, I'm sorry. I rushed.**


	10. Wedding

**I felt bad for not updating so I wrote a quick filler.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
****February 14****th****, 2014  
****Caitlyn's POV**

My breath was being held for longer than I would expect. My hair was pulled back into a bun with curls hanging down my back. Mitchie and Ella ran into the room.

"Do you know who Meghan is?" Mitchie asked; her hot pink maid of honors dress bunched up in her hands.

I raised an eyebrow, "Best-friend-who-looks-great-say what?!"

"She's here, Nate says she knows her; apparently they were best friends before. She wants to come in." Ella said.

"Bring the girl in," I groaned, looking in the mirror. I had on a white flow-y dress with hot pink and lime green sequins. My heels were neon orange. My heart was pounding, whether it be from nerves or excited butterflies. I don't care.

A girl with dark, almost black, hair walked in with her blue eyes shining brightly. I gasped. I'm surprised Nate wasn't marrying her. She walked over to me with a huge pearly white smile.

"Hi! I'm Meghan. I was best friends with Nate back in the day," She grinned. "I'm soo happy for you! He's an amazing kisser!"

"Excuse me?!" I asked, angry. I stood up in my chair. "Listen, princess. I'm the girl marrying him, not you. So get out of my wedding."

"Who are you to tell me to not support my best friend on his wedding? I don't even LIKE Nate!" Meghan said.

"Oh sure you don't," I spat. "Just leave."

"Why so I can abandon my HUSBAND?" She shouted. "I'm married, you dumb ass."

I raised an eyebrow and my mom ran in.

"Lines! The wedding's beginning!" My mom ushered me outside and I hooked onto my father's arm. I watched Mitchie and Shane walk down the aisle and kiss as they parted. The correct music began playing and I walked down the aisle breathing softly.

Nate's eyes connected with mine and I blushed.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Nathan Andrew Black, and Caitlyn Marie Gellar." The priest began, and I could barely control myself.

"Do you, Nathan Black, take Caitlyn Gellar to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part?"

"I do." Nate squeezed my hand and a tear slipped out of my cheek.

"Do you, Caitlyn Gellar, take Nathan Black to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? Through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer? Till death do you part?"

"I do," I whispered. More tears fell from my eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The priest said, closing his book. Nate pulled me to him, kissing me fiercely. He went to kiss my neck, but pulled away when he realized we were in a church. I giggled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nathan Daniels!"

Nate and I smiled at each other and walked down the steps. Mitchie and Shane followed us to the limo and everyone exited after us. Nate and I sat in the limo, and I grinned.

"I have to change into my reception outfit," I blushed as he raised an eyebrow. I pulled the dress out of the under-floor compartment. It was neon orange and there were hot pink heels in it. I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay I'll turn around." Nate said.

"Wait, I need you to unzip." I blushed again.

Nate nodded and unzipped me carefully. I shivered under his touch and he kissed my shoulder softly. I stepped out of it shyly and stepped into the neon orange one. I slipped on my heels and Nate turned around.

"Damn."

"Is it okay?" I asked, biting my lip. I adjusted my hair so that it was rested over my shoulders.

"You are hot," Nate said, letting out a breath.

I shrugged, "Nothin' special here."

"You are special," Nate smiled at me and the limo stopped. Nate got out first and pulled my hand. I stepped out and shivered. It was so cold! Nate linked arms with me and we waited to enter.

"And now," we heard, "The special couple we are celebrating, Mr. and Mrs. Nate Black!"

I began walking with Nate underneath the aisle of my bridesmaids. I had a huge smile on my face as I saw Mitchie and Shane with microphones in their hands.

"For the married couple, we have Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray singing From This Moment On."

I began dancing with Nate. My head was rested on his shoulder, and he had his hands around my waist. You know how people would say in fairytales, the world stopped turning? That's how I felt. My heart was beating faster each time he would breathe.

The song slowly ended and Nate pulled me off him. He leaned in and captured my lips in a soft kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and things got a bit carried away. Jason started screaming.

"PDA! PDA! PDA!"

I giggled and pulled back.

"We have crazy friends," Nate murmured in my ear.

"I know." I kissed him softly and went back to enjoy the rest of my reception.


	11. Music

**Hey guys, sorry for the late delay on this one. I just posted a new chapter to Two Worlds so if you haven't read it, do et :)**

**Uhh yeah. I hope you all had an amazing THanksgiving filled with lovee from everyone! I did!**

**Here's the new chapter; it's Shane's birthday xD  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10  
March 18th, 2008  
Mitchie's POV

I woke up from my sleep in our large pent house and carefully snuck out without Shane noticing. I got dressed, left Caitlyn a note and left. I drove for quite a while until I reached my destination.

"Mitchie Torres?" The lady asked at the counter.

I nodded and stood up.

After a few minutes, I was finished and headed back home to celebrate Shane's birthday. I had a huge smile on my face when I snuggled up to him and he snored lightly.

"Happy birthday, baby," I whispered, resting my nose on his.

"I want my birthday more often," Shane smiled.

I giggled, "I have a fantastic present for you."

I pressed my lips against him, "Starting with a little bit of this."

--

A few hours later, we got out of bed. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head no.

She pulled me aside, "What?"

"I'm on, but no we didn't." I replied. "I really hope he likes his gift..."

"He will," Caitlyn smiled back.

I walked back up to Shane, "Go get dressed and I'll take you to see your gift."

Shane looked at me confused but followed my instructions. I ran up after him to change as well.

As he showered, I put on a green sweater and light blue skinny jeans. I threw on my UGG boots and curled my hair. I applied makeup and as soon as I did, Shane stepped out wearing dark blue jeans and a bright red shirt. My breath caught up in my throat. He always looked amazing in red shirts.

"What, you still can't handle the hotness of your boyfriend?" Shane asked, teasing me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I can, but you look so hot in red."

Shane laughed at me and towel dried his hair, leaving it straight in the front, but curly in the back where it met his neck. I stood up out of my chair and walked over to him.

"I love you, popstar." I smiled at him.

"Ha-ha very funny." Shane rolled his eyes playfully before adding softly, "I Love you too baby girl."

I kissed him quickly before putting Santa back in his cage. We walked out to the car, ignoring the paparazzi.

"Where are we going?" Shane asked, as I drove into town.

"Somewhere," I said, turning left.

Shane looked at me, "Where is this... somewhere?"

I shrugged and handed him a blind fold. "Put it on."

"Ugh!" Shane put it on, knowing I'd be upset if he didn't. I stopped the car and got out to lead him into the chilly air.

I stopped in front of a store and grabbed his hands.

"I know you're always worrying what's going to happen when Connect 3 is over and where you're going to be years from now, and I know it still has to do with music. I've been cleaning up this place and re decorating it. Shane, take off your blindfold and enter Shane's Music Shop," I said.

Shane pulled off his blind fold and looked up at the big sign above the doors. He had a smile on his face and he pushed the front door open. The floor was wooden, but polished nicely. There was a little area for Shane that was specially designed by me. He walked there first.

On the dark wood desk there was a picture of Shane and I at Camp Rock when we first met. He had his arms around me from behind, and my hands were on top of his arms. We both had smiles on our faces. Shane looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Look at the desk," I instructed.

Shane walked around and noticed I had engraved something in the desk.

_Shane,_

_If this isn't what's in your future, it's okay. I know you love music, and I thought this is what you'd like. If not, we can always have a future together, creating our own music about our life. I love you Shane, please never forget that. I'll love you till the day I die._

_Love,  
Mitchie._

He moved the wireless computer mouse and the touch-screen computer flashed on. The desktop background was me and Shane.

"Gosh, Mitchie, I love this area." Shane smiled. The walls surrounding him had picture of Shane and I, and words such as: _Pull through. Love is forever. Meant to be._

I was left standing there as Shane walked around the shop, looking at the guitars on the walls. Then he looked at the drums, the pianos, the keyboards, the mixers, everything.

He walked back up to me, "This is the best present I have ever gotten in my entire life Mitchie. When Connect 3 is over, I'm owning this place. Jase and Nate can work here, and so can you, Caitlyn and Ella. It's perfect, Mitchie. Amazing. We can all be connected even when we're not Connect 3."

"That was my intention," I replied, smiling. "I love how happy you are when you're with everyone, and I wanted to keep you happy. This seemed like the best option."

"Well you thought right. I love you Mitchie, I really do. This beats out the time Jason bought me a camel for my birthday!" Shane laughed.

I rolled my eyes, playfully. "A camel, only Jason!"

"He wasn't obsessed with birds back then, just camels." Shane told me.

"I see," I raised my eye brows.

"What's this back there?" Shane asked, pointing to seven rooms in the back.

"Well, each of us has a lesson room. You and I both teach piano, Nate teaches drums, Jason teaches guitar, Ella teaches keyboard, and Cait teaches mixer. The seventh room is like a coffee room, but you should check it out." I smiled.

Shane looked at me, and sighed, "You've done enough." But he walked forward anyway.

In the room there was a couch and a TV, along with a coffee table. But the walls were covered with pictures of us as a group, or us in pairs.

"They helped me enlarge the pictures and paste it up as wallpaper," I explained. "This room holds every memory possible."

"How about we break in this couch?" Shane asked, wiggling his eye brows.

He captured me in a passionate kiss and threw me down on the couch to make out.

A million breaths and two hickeys later, we pulled away.

"God I love you Mitchie, you honestly do not know how much. I can't wait till we're married," Shane mumbled.

"I know, I love you too," I said, sighing in content. Shane had me up against his chest, and we were just sitting there.

My phone rang, and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mitchie! I'm pregnant!" Caitlyn squealed.

* * *

**Review before I get my evil bird to nip you! (Seriously he has temper probs... xD)**


	12. Birthday Boy

**Hey guys. I had auditions today for the play, aghh. I like, forgot a part of the words :c. This isn't good, lol. =l. Anyway, on a positive note; new chapter ! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"You're WHAT?!" I shouted, jumping off of Shane.

"Pregnant, Mitchie! I'm having Nate's baby!" Caitlyn said. I could almost hear her smile.

I squealed with her.

Shane stood up and began squealing and jumping with me. I stopped.

"Shane, no," I shook my head, giggling and walked away.

"Oh my god Cait how far along? When are you due?!?!?" I asked.

"I'm about a month along, and its due October 14. I'm so excited Mitchie. I'm having Nate's baby," Caitlyn sighed in happiness.

"I'm so happy for you! I gotta go though, I totally abandoned Shane," I giggled.

"Okay, bye!" Caitlyn hung up and I walked back to Shane.

I put my arms around him, "Sorry birthday boy. Caitlyn and Nate are having a baby."

"Oh? That's great. Now can we continue our previous actions?" Shane whined.

I kissed his pout, "I'm sorry baby. We gotta go home."

"You owe me tonight," Shane said, winking at me.

"Hey, we're not married!" I said, giggling.

Shane groaned, "So then lets get married. Right now, on my birthday."

"Shane no!" I said, "It's been what, a two month engagement? We're not running off to wherever and getting married."

"Oh come on Mitch. I love you, you love me, why wait longer then we should?" Shane asked, starting up the car.

"Because I'm not ready to get married Shane! I will be, but not now!" I said. "I love you to death but this is just crazy!"

Shane pressed on the gas, going faster than his speed should be.

"Shane calm the hell down!" I shouted, gripping his hand.

Shane pulled his hand away and continued to drive.

By now I was scared.

"Shane please stop," I said, a few tears rolling down my face. "You're scaring me."

He slowed down for me, but still wouldn't acknowledge me.

"Oh so I'm getting the silent treatment?" I asked when we reached the pent house.

He only walked forward and slammed the front door shut.

I sat on the steps and let the tears fall. I heard something crash, and I knew Shane was just as upset as I was.

"What happened?" Jason asked, sitting next to me.

"He wanted to run off and get married," I said, wiping my eyes. "I can't just do that!"

"He'll let up Mitch, you know Shane. He gets angry."

"Well I sure as hell aint forgiving him until he apologizes," I said, hastily. I stood up and stormed into the house.

"Congrats, Caity!" I squealed, fake smiling, and hugging her.

"Thank you! Now we just need you and Shane to have one. Speaking of, what the hell happened?"

"Ask Jason," I said. "I don't wanna ruin your happy moment!"

"You wont," Caitlyn promised.

"He wanted to run off and get married, just on short notice. I told him he was being crazy and he flipped."

"Oh," Caitlyn said.

I nodded, "I'm going to get Santa."

I walked to the elevator and pressed the UP button. It dinged and I stepped out. Shane looked at me from our bed and then looked back down into the pillow.

I picked up Santa from his cage and sat on the floor, playing with him. Shane glared at me.

"Could you go?"

"Well, seeing as if I love you and you're my fiancé, I don't have to." I said, kissing Santa's nose.

"Why don't you want to get married Mitchie? It's just the same as planning it!" Shane shouted.

"No, Shane its not! We wouldn't have our family there, we wouldn't have everything a traditional wedding would!" I shouted. "You're overreacting! Just because I don't want to get married now doesn't mean I don't wanna get married later!"

Shane just looked at me, and now I was more upset then angry.

"I love you to death, you know that. I hope you do. I would do anything in the world for you, but I'm not ready for this. We'll be married soon, just not today." I whispered, my voice cracking.

"Don't cry," Shane whispered back. "Please, baby girl don't cry."

I turned away and Santa whimpered.

"Mitch," Shane said, hopping off the bed. He wrapped me from behind and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I wanna be with you soon and I guess I got jealous of Nate for being able to have kids with the girl of his dreams. You're _my_ girl of my dreams and I want to have kids with you. I wanna know when we're getting married, Mitchie. When?" Shane asked.

"Eventually," I said. "Not tomorrow, not next week, next month maybe."

Shane whined.

"Oh suck it up," I giggled.

"I love how our fights don't last long," I mumbled quietly.

Shane kissed my cheek, "We shouldn't be fighting at all."

I nodded in agreement, but was still a little upset.

"So are we getting ready for tonight's dinner that I'M treating YOU to?" I said, stressing the words.

"Noo, I wanna sleep." Shane pouted.

"Then sleep," I replied.

Shane looked at me, "Only if you lay with me."

I giggled, "I can't. I have to go have my girly fest with Caity. I kinda ditched her to come up here."

"I see. Leave your precious fiancé," Shane said, flopping down on the bed.

"You know I love you," I said, walking out of the room. Nate was picking up the pieces of glass that Shane broke.

"Where's Cait?" I asked.

"Food store," Nate replied. "This is gonna get tiring."

I laughed, "Hey, don't say the wrong things in front of her. You know how bad she is when it's her time of the month, this is going to be a million times worse."

Nate glared at me playfully. "Thanks for the advice."

"Any time," I grinned. "Aww you're having a baby! That's so cute."

He leaned up against the counter. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" I asked.

"Everything. What's the chances of it dying? Miscarriage? Or what if it gets a disease or something," Nate sighed. "What if I'm an absolutely horrible dad?"

I sat on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Things could happen, but this baby is your own flesh and blood. You're going to love it, even if it has autism or any other disorder. Caitlyn's a caring person, she'll keep her baby out of harm."

His eyes flickered up to mine and they were glossy.

"Nate you're going to be a fantastic dad and I know it. You're going to teach it how to play the drums, play guitar, sing, and play football if it's a guy, whatever. You're going to be the person that this baby looks up to. Show a good example and you'll be the best father there could ever be."

He smiled, "I don't wanna let down Cait though."

"And you won't," I said, quietly. "You'll be okay."

--

The next morning, I crawled out of bed and smiled at the sight of Shane sleeping. The covers were wrapped around his upper torso and his hair was sprawled all over the place. He had a barely visible smile on his face. I brushed out my hair and walked downstairs.

"So what exactly happened to your whole pure till marriage deal?" Caitlyn asked, giggling lightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "We didn't do anything we're not allowed to..."

"So why were you guys screaming each others name...?" Caitlyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because we didn't do it doesn't mean sleeping is boring," I teased, helping myself to a cup of hot chocolate.

Caitlyn laughed, "Oh Mitchie! Mmm, Shane!"

"Stop it!" I said, hitting her playfully.

Shane walked downstairs a few minutes later, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear.

"Oh Mitchie! Mmm Shane!" Caitlyn mimicked.

I stepped away from Shane and began chasing Caitlyn.

"You're just jealous!" Caitlyn said, running around the kitchen

"NO!" I said, giggling violently.

Caitlyn hid behind Nate as he came down the stairs.

"NATE SAVE ME!" She squealed.

Nate put his arms around Caitlyn.

"You touch this girl I rip out Shane's heart," Nate threatened.

I pouted, "You're mean."

Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me away and kissed my forehead softly.

I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"So who's making breakfast?" Jason asked, hopping down the stairs.

I glanced up at him from Shane's chest.

"I guess that'd be me," Jason whined.

I giggled, "Nah I'll make it."

* * *

**Review, and stop being such a studmuffin xD**


	13. Early Doubts

**Sucky filler chapter ;b  
Next chapter will be her birthday!**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
****Shane's POV  
****March 28, 2:00 AM**

I went into the bedroom I shared with Mitchie and saw her curled up on the bed, sleeping peacefully. She was wearing hot pink soffee shorts and one of my tee shirts, with her hair scattered over the place. In my opinion, I've never seen anything more beautiful.

I softly brushed my thumb against her cheek and watched her roll over lightly. Her arm flopped in front of her face and I re-adjusted it, chuckling quietly.

"Are you just gonna stare at her all night?" Caitlyn asked, laughing.

I turned pink; thankful for all the lights in New York being out.

"My bad," I said, still staring at her. "I just love her."

Caitlyn walked and sat herself on the floor.

"She's pretty lucky to have you, you know. You've made a million mistakes and she's smart enough to figure out that they're nothing compared to how well you usually treat her."

I smiled, "Yeah. I have messed up; haven't I?"

"A lot. But like I said, Mitchie knows how to protect herself; she knows you're whats right for her," Caitlyn said. "It's funny because one day she'd tell me how much she hated your guts, and the next she'd be sobbing over how much she loves you."

I took one of her hands and began playing with her fingers. I swallowed; unable to form words.

"What'd you get her for her birthday?" Caitlyn asked me.

"I'm not sure if I wanna say; she could be awake. But I hope she likes it," I said.

Things were quiet except for Mitchie's breathing.

"Caitlyn, do I even deserve Mitchie?" I asked quietly.

Caitlyn looked at me, "What do you mean?"

I pushed Mitchie's hair back and stared at her for a while. "I mean... look at her. She's this amazing girl who's always looking positively, no matter what. She gives out more chances then anyone deserves, and she's got this thing. It's like no matter what you do, you can't be mad at her. Like, she gives off this big glow, and I love it. I can't get enough of her. But does she love me or did she realize that theres someone out there that's probably better for her than I am? I mean she says she loves me but does she mean it? And I know I shouldn't be having these doubts about Mitchie but I do. I'm positive that I love her, but what about her? Does she love me?"

It felt good to get that off my chest, and I felt Mitchie move. Her eyes fluttered open.

"You need to learn to speak quietly," She whispered; still tired.

Caitlyn took this as a sign to leave and I looked away. I had tears in my eyes and she probably knew it.

"I mean it all Mitchie. You have been the most amazing thing in my life; I'm scared to lose you because you'll realize there is someone better than me," I had a tear roll down my face and Mitchie wiped it away.

"Shane," Mitchie sat up and patted the seat next to her.

"We can never have a day where we don't doubt us, can we?" I heard her laugh come quietly from her throat.

"You honestly need to stop worrying, babe. I'm not going anywhere any time soon, know that. I love you too much to let you go. See this ring on my finger? This necklace around my neck? What do you think, I'm in for the jewelry? No. I'm not Tess. I'm not every American girl who thinks they know you. I know that you only cry when you really care. I know that you'd rather have steaming hot showers than cold ones. I know that you can't stand it when your foods touch. Guess what else I know Shane?" Mitchie whispered, pushing my hair back.

"What?" I asked, closing my eyes at her touch.

"I know that you love me, you should know that I love you. You're my other half, Shane. I can't be away from you for more then an hour. I feel empty," She said, laying me down. I looked up at her as she stepped out of the bed. She pulled the covers over me and knelt down like I had done previously.

"How does it feel to have someone do this to you?" Mitchie asked, rubbing her thumb over my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed and I gave into her touch.

"And this?" She said softly, pushing my hair back.

My eyes got heavy and they closed, but I heard Mitchie whisper into my ear.

"That's why I love you Shane, because you make me feel the way I make you feel."

Mitchie crawled into the bed and I pulled her to me.

"I love when you're vulnerable like this, baby. It's a side of you that only I can see," Mitchie whispered, kissing my jaw line.

I shivered lightly, still speechless.

"Aren't you gonna talk back?"

She giggled and I opened my mouth.

"Michaela Rene soon to be Gray, you amaze me in every way possible," I said. "I'm honestly so in love with you that love doesn't even describe it."

Mitchie smiled at me, "Well I feel the same way, but love is the biggest word we've got, so we gotta deal."

"I guess so," I yawned and stretched my arms out around her.

"By the way Mitchie, Happy birthday," I told her, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Shane, baby, I think you missed."

"Did I?" I asked, playfully. I rolled so that I was hovering over her slightly, careful not to crush her.

Mitchie nodded underneath me, and my hair fell in my eyes. She brushed them out with her fingers, cupping my cheek as well. She brought my face down to hers and we connected in an earth shattering kiss that lasted for about twenty minutes. When we were done making out, (I'd rather not get into details), I was left in my boxers and she was left in my shirt. I pulled her closer to me and she rested her head on my chest.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Mitchie murmured. I looked at the clock and the green numbers read 3:24 AM.

"Get some sleep baby girl," I told her. "We gotta get up at ten for your present."

* * *

**Call it fluffy? [:**


	14. Mitchie's Birthday

**HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT YEAR (:**

Warning: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! Bahah!

* * *

Chapter 13  
_Mitchie's POV  
M__itchie's Birthday Part 2_

"Shane," I whined. "Can I please take off the blind folds?"

"No, Mitch! It'll ruin the surprise," Shane protested. I groaned and rested my head on the window.

I sighed, "How long?"

"About five minutes. Can you wait that long?"

"I guess so," I pouted at him, and although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was thinking about telling me.

"No. Mitchie, stop."

I let out a whine and the car came to a stop.

"Are we there!?" I asked, now excited.

Shane chuckled, "Yea. Just wait so I can get you out."

I waited and the door opened; Shane lifted me out. He took my hand and walked a little ways before he turned me towards something. He untied my blindfold and my mouth fell open. I was standing in front of a beautiful brick house.

"I-is this ours?" I asked, turning to look at Shane.

"I hope so. I paid for it, the welcome mat says GRAY on it..." Shane looked at me. "Do you like it?"

I nodded, "But for my birthday?!"

He grinned sheepishly.

"I love it."

Shane took my hand and he led me into the house. We looked around the downstairs and then we walked upstairs.

"Where's our bedroom?" I asked, curiously.

"Back here," Shane opened a door and my mouth fell open. It was burgundy carpet and light brown walls. The bed was placed in the middle of the wall, with tables on both sides. There was a balcony that looked out over the back yard and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi.

"Shane," I shook my head. "This is way too much."

"Nothings too much for you babe," Shane grinned. "Now let's go to the back yard."

I rolled my eyes and we walked back downstairs and out the sliding screen door. The grass was perfectly green and cut, and the pool was covered.

"Shane this house is perfect," I said.

"Do you like it?" Shane asked. "Like really like it?"

"I love it," I told him. "Don't worry."

"When do you wanna move in?"

"Whenever you want to," I said. "We should wait till we're married, though."

Shane groaned, "How long will that be?"

I shrugged, "Not soon enough."

"You got that right."

--

When we got back to the house, it was strangely quiet. Shane and I went to the elevator. It was dark in the room, and when Shane turned on the lights, ten million SURPRISE!'s echoed through my ears.

"Shane Joseph Gray, you idiot. You better not have planned this or you're not getting anything from me," I warned.

He looked down, "Sorry babe."

"Shane!" I groaned. "I told you I wanted a nice little party and here you are, giving me this big thing!"

"I wanted to make you happy," Shane protested. "You're 22 now!"

"I'm happy when I'm with my friends and family. I don't know half these people!" I said.

The whole room was looking at us and Shane closed his eyes and threw his head back.

"Are we fighting?" He asked quietly. I looked at him for a minute or so.

"No," I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back. The room clapped and I giggled into Shane's neck.

"I hate it when you don't like what I do," Shane admitted. We were walking around, talking to whoever stopped us.

"I like it, but I just hate how you go out of your way to make sure I get the best."

"Happy birthday, Bitchie."

I turned around and I took a deep breath to contain myself from slapping this girl like crazy.

"Who the hell invited you?" I snarled.

Shane held onto my waist protectively.

"No one. But I figured there can't be a party without Tess Tyler," Tess glared. "So it seems as if you've got the guy."

My eyes widened and I placed my hands on top of Shane's which were around my waist.

"Obviously if he's hanging onto me, not you," I smirked.

"I feel so bad for him," Tess said, faking sympathy. "I'm sure you're not half as good as I was."

"Yeah, okay," I snorted.

"I'm sure you haven't even done more then make out," Tess smirked. "You're so prude."

I laughed, "Yeah sure. That's why like two days ago Caitlyn complained to me about how 'quiet' Shane and I are." I air-quoted quiet and stared at her.

"Oh please. You're just saying that," Tess said. "I don't even know why Shane's with you."

"Maybe because I'm better then you! You're a selfless bitch who just sticks her fake nose into everyone else's buisness. Newsflash, Tess, no one cares that you're here. I honestly could give two shits what you think. You can keep living your crappy life because that's where you're going. You keep treating people like this and it's all gonna bite you in the ass. Guess what, Tess. You may have a better career than me, but I have a better life. I have my friends, my family and I have my amazing fiancée right behind m-" I turned around and saw Shane gone. "Me." I whispered.

"Aw, aren't you sad. Go cry now, you stupid whore."

My mouth fell open and I stepped forward, slapping her straight across the cheek. She gasped and slapped me back. I kicked her in the leg and she punched me square in the cheek. I fell down and grabbed my cheek. Caitlyn was immediately by my side, while Jason and Nate were escorting Tess out of the house.

Shane came over with a bag of ice and he held me in his lap. I began to cry, and he kissed my forehead.

"Y-you left me," I whispered. "If you were there I wouldn't have slapped her!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't see her, Mitch. She was bringing back bad memories and I left. I'm so sorry baby," Shane whispered back. Most of the party had left and it was just a few people.

I put my arms around his neck and he held me tightly against him.

"I'm sorry your birthday had to be like this," Shane apologized.

"It's fine," I sighed. "How's my cheek?"

Shane ran his fingers over it, "A little puffy and red. Do you still wanna go out to dinner?"

"Can we just stay in and order Chinese?" I asked.

"Sure baby," Shane kissed me softly before pulling back. "Anything you want."

* * *

**I'll admit that it was rushed.**


	15. Dress Shopping!

**I'm home sick today. Something with my throat being infected and what not. Can't swallow at all :C so yeah. Here's a new chapter! Wedding dresses are in my profile.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**_  
Mitchie's POV  
April 24__th__, 2014_

I rolled over and yawned. Today the girls and I were going dress shopping for our wedding. I expected Shane to pull me closer to him but I felt no one there. I stood up and looked around; seeing no one in our room. Not even Santa. I walked down the stairs and I saw the girls dressed and ready, but the boys no where in sight.

I yawned and poured myself a cup of coffee, "Where's Shane?"

Caitlyn and Ella glanced at each other, "They went.. cake shopping?" Ella fibbed.

"I might have just woken up but I'm not stupid," I sipped my coffee. "Sorry I'm up late."

"It's alright," Caitlyn said. "We'll make your breakfast while you get ready, deal?"

I nodded, "Can I finish my coffee?"

The phone rang and Caitlyn jumped to answer it, "Hello? .. She just woke up. .. Alright .. bye."

"Shane said good morning," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. I smiled and put the coffee mug in the sink. I walked up the stairs and went in the shower. When I got out I put on denim skinny jeans and a pale green baby doll t-shirt. I unbuttoned it a little so that the white cami would show. I put on my white ballet flats and straightened my hair. I put on light makeup, grabbed my purse and Shane's sweatshirt, and walked downstairs.

"Finally," Caitlyn said.

I rolled my eyes and my phone buzzed in my purse. I dug it out.

**From: Shane**_  
Morning baby. Sorry I wasn't there. The guys and I are out. I'll be home around 3. Love you! x_

**To: Shane**_  
Lol it's okay. Cait Ella and I are going dress shopping (: I don't know when we'll be home. Love you too x_

I ate my breakfast and brushed my teeth, and soon enough we were at the dress stop. We got out at David's Bridal and walked in.

"Oh! Mrs. Gray! Mrs. Daniels! Mrs. Cooper!" The lady said.

"Mrs. Cooper? Who's that?" Ella asked.

I laughed, "You've got it all wrong. The only one married is Caitlyn. And please call us by our names. I'm Mitchie, that's Caitlyn and that's Ella."

"Alright. I'm Jackie. Jackie Smith. Who's getting married?" She asked.

"Me," I said. "We're getting married June 18th."

"Isn't that the day you guys met?" Caitlyn asked.

I nodded, "Well the day he played his song for me."

"What type of dress do you want?" Jackie asked.

Ella whipped out her camera, "I'm taping this for our YouTube."

We started a YouTube about five days ago and its for all six of us. We constantly post videos when we can.

"Oh, great. People seeing me pick my wedding dress!" I rolled my eyes and she hit start.

"Hey guys! We're in David's Bridal finding Mitchie a dress! Say hi to our helper lady, Jackie!" Ella grinned, pointing the camera on Jackie.

She laughed and we walked towards the bridal section.

"Do you want a traditional one or a short summery one?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know!" I whined. "I wanna look perfect, but I don't know what perfect is."

Caitlyn snorted, "Yeah cause you're NEVER perfect to Shane."

I blushed, "Shut up."

We spent 20 minutes attempting to find a dress and Ella had given up on taping us. I sat down on the seat and sighed.

"Guys I can't find anything," I said.

Ella came running back, "MITCHIE! I think I found one!"

I stood up and followed her to the back. My eyes widened and I began nodding.

"Size five," I said; anxiously. Jackie pulled it out. I ran to the changing room and I couldn't believe how perfect the dress was.

I stepped out and they all nodded in approval.

"I love this so much," I looked in the mirror at myself. "Now we have to find your guys' dresses. I'm not having one maid of honor, I'm having two. Shane's having two best men. It's too hard to choose!"

I got out of the dress and we began looking for theirs.

"Any specific color?" Jackie asked.

"Green," I responded.

We ended up picking out a strapless knee-length dress for them. We all decided on the same white heels. I pulled out my phone and texted Shane.

**To: Shane  
**_Hey Baby! I picked out my dress (: By the way, Jason and Nate need green ties and what not. Our colors are green and white! Love you xo_

We paid and put our stuff in the limo; and as I sat down, my phone began buzzing. I laughed.

**From: Shane**_  
Lol okay. When do I get to see your beautiful dress?_

**To: Shane  
**_June 18__th__!_

**From: Shane  
**_That's too long.._

**To: Shane  
**_Suck it up babe. Haha I'll see you at home, love you! xo_

**From: Shane**_  
Love you too baby girl. xoxo_

"Lemme guess. You're texting Shane," Ella rolled her eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked, putting my phone away.

Caitlyn laughed, "Whenever you text him, your eyes start like getting big and happy and you always smile."

I blushed and the Limo stopped at our pent house.

"Thank you," We got out of the car and saw that the boys were already home. I grabbed the newspaper off the front step and saw a picture of Shane and a girl named Tory. I sighed and walked in the house. I threw the newspaper at his face.

"Explain." I put a hand on my hip. "Because now that these pictures are occurring everywhere I'm starting to get angry!"

Shane looked at the paper, "She's an old family friend, Mitch. She's helping me get stuff for the boy part of the wedding since she's already been married."

"Sorry," I looked down. "I always accuse you of things."

"It's fine," Shane said. "Now how was dress shopping?"

I sat next to him on the couch and rested my head on his shoulder, "Tiring."

"Well, it'll pay off eventually," Shane kissed the top of my head. He shifted so that we were laying down on the couch; me curled up to him.

"Close your eyes baby girl, it's just a nap." Shane whispered.

I did as he said and he pulled me to him. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Woot. I'll try to update Two Worlds.. just.. gimme a few.. hours? Lol.**


	16. Married at Last

**OMgz, guess who gets married in this chapter :) and if you all are looking for some honeymoon scene, you aint gettin it from me! :b**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15  
**_Mitchie's POV  
__June 18__th__, 2014._

"Guys I can't do this," I said, letting my mom finish curling my hair.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Yes you can Mitchie! You and Shane are meant to be married, it's finally happening."

I took a deep breath and sighed, "He's gonna walk out."

"Oh yeah he definitely will," Ella said.

I reached up to touch my hair, but my mom smacked my hand away. Shane's mom walked in with a tiny check list. I smiled lightly at the humor in it.

"Okay, Mitchie. You have your something old?" She asked.

"Headband," I reached up and felt the white headband tied around my head. It was my mom's when she was married.

"Something new?" Linda asked.

"Bracelet," I flicked my wrist and showed it to her. "Thanks to Caitlyn and Ella."

"Something borrowed?" She grinned at this. I had borrowed her pearl necklace.

"Of course!" I grinned.

"And, something blue?" Linda asked.

My eyes widened, "Oh my god no! I don't have anything blue!"

Someone knocked on the door and in walked Jason.

"Mitchie, this is from Shane," Jason handed me a box and I rolled my eyes. I opened it and smiled. Two blue earrings were in the box.

"Something blue," My nerves seemed to calm down as I put them in my ears.

"You nervous?" Jason asked.

I nodded. Nervous wouldn't even begin to explain it. The feeling was more of a explosion in my stomach. My heart wouldn't stop beating at twenty miles an hour and I found it hard to breathe at any words relating to Shane.

"Don't worry, Shane's nervous too. He's panicking over his vows." Jason said.

"Mitchie you ready?" My dad asked, walking in.

I bit my lip and looked down at my engagement ring. My thoughts flew to Shane and Tess. Shane and Tess.. is he going to leave me at the alter like he did to her? He was doing the same thing a few months ago with Tess. Did I want to marry him?

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said.

Of course I did, what was I thinking. It's Shane we're talking about. The love of my life. Am I the love of his? Yes. I hope. I am, right? Otherwise I wouldn't have this dress on; I wouldn't be here.

"Mitchie, let's go." My dad took my hand and I gasped.

"Am I doing the right thing?" I turned everyone's head to me. "Who says Shane won't leave me like he did to Tess? Who says Shane won't turn back to how he was? I love Shane and I want to marry him but how do I know he wants to marry me?"

"Well by the way he's acting I'm pretty sure he wants to marry you..." Jason said.

"But what if he changes his mind?" I asked.

"He's not going to now come on before he thinks you ran away!" Mom pushed me into the main hall and I linked arms with my dad.

My dad turned to talk to me as people began walking down.

"Shane has made a ton of mistakes and I'm surprised I forgave him for it. But I know why I did Mitchie. He loves you and it's clear. Remember on Christmas how your Aunt was saying you two look married?" I nodded softly. "That's because of how Shane was looking at you. He would always glance down at you and smile this big smile and his eyes would get sparkly. He is so in love with you and you should never doubt it. He knows what he has now. I don't think Shane plans on letting you go."

I opened my mouth to answer but the bride's song began playing. I took my steps forward and I hesitated to look up into Shane's eyes. I eventually looked up and his mouth literally fell open. I blushed and my dad kissed my cheek, handing me off to Shane. Shane grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, rubbing his fingers over my knuckles.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Shane Joseph Gray and Michaela Rene Torres."

Everything else was a blur; all the little bits in between. Now it was time for Shane to say our vows.

"Shane would like complete silence as he says his vows to his loved one."

My tooth immediately found its way to my lip, gnawing down on it as Shane looked at me. He grabbed my hands and linked them together.

"I wrote this before but I don't remember it because I'm too caught up in the fact that I'm marrying the love of my life. This is everything I've been dreaming of, Mitch. With my friends, family, and now the love of my life. I can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me. I have been the rudest person to you before and I wish I could take it back because I know that it caused you pain. I don't like causing you pain Mitchie, no one wants to pain the person they love. And yet I'm standing here, knowing that I made a mistake that hurt you to the point you locked yourself in our room." Shane choked on his words and clear tears filled his eyes. When he blinked, a tear rolled down his face. "I love you so, so much Mitchie. I promise you that no matter what I will always be here for you. If I'm ever away from you and you call me just because you need to see me, I'll fly out. Don't even second guess that I'd leave you alone. That's before we were married. I truly thought I lost you when that _issue_ happened."

Another tear fell down his face, soon followed by another. "But here you are, standing in front of me with tears falling out of your eyes. You are still the most breathtaking girl I have ever seen. I love you so much Mitchie, please, no matter what happens, don't ever forget that."

I shook my head no, unable for words. My voice croaked out softly, "I can't forget it Shane."

Shane squeezed my hands and he reached up to wipe off his face.

"Shane doesn't cry for anyone, you know!" Jason shouted. I turned to look at him and laughed.

"Mitchie, your vows please."

I took a deep breath before beginning my shaky vows. "I remember being twelve years old and your first CD came out. I walked up to my mom and I told her that I would absolutely die if I didn't have the CD. She asked me why it was such a big deal and I said because my future husband is in that band. I never thought I would be living that. You were a celebrity crush, and now you're my husband. Meeting you at Camp Rock was probably one of the worst and best moments of my life. It doesn't seem like six years ago we were sitting on a dock together, you playing a heart felt song for me. It doesn't seem like that. It doesn't seem like only a few years ago we were lying in my back yard talking about our future. And now we're living it. We're putting the final step in our life Shane, we have nothing else to live for but each other. As scary as it seems, I'm not sure if I'm ready for it."

Shane's eyes flickered with confusion and the church echoed with gasps.

"I'm not leaving you, you're all crazy," I let out a slight laugh and I saw Shane's eyes relax. "I just know that the future is going to be filled with everything. We're still going to have paparazzi following us, and we're going to have your fans that will attack you, but one thing that will never change is our marriage. We'll always be married unless you decide to divorce me. I know that this future ahead of me is something wild, but I have you right by my side," My tears affected the rest of my vows, making it hard to understand. "And that means more to me than anything else because I love you so much Shane. So, so much."

Shane wiped my cheek with his thumb and I sniffled.

"Do you, Shane Joseph Gray, take Michaela Rene Torres to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" The priest asked.

"I do," Shane slid the gold ring on my finger and my bottom lip trembled.

"Do you, Michaela Rene Torres, take Shane Joseph Gray to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, through sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?"

I slid his gold band onto his finger and shakily said the two words, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Shane didn't hesitate at all and he placed his hands on my waist and kissed me. My hands rested on his cheeks and he lifted me up. I let out a giggle when our lips parted from me being in the air.

"Shane put me down right now," I said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes, wife," Shane said, placing me back down on the floor. I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back just as tight.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray everybody!"

Everyone in the church screamed and clapped and cheered. I felt Shane kiss the top of my forehead and I grinned.

"Would the bridesmaids, parents of both and the bride and groom please stay for pictures." The photographer said, walking down the aisle with a camera.

"We'll do the bride and groom first."

I took Shane's hand and we walked over to where the photographer wanted us.

"Okay, just be natural and I'll just snap pictures."

Shane put his arm around me and we just smiled. He picked me up bridal style and I giggled, setting up the perfect picture. Shane put me down and kissed me; placing his hands around my waist. I put mine around his neck and the flash went off. I blushed.

"Can we take regular ones with everyone now?" I asked.

"Sure can," The photographer said.

We finished taking pictures a half hour later. I sat in the limo with Shane and I desperately wanted to change out of my wedding dress.

"No peeking," I said; taking the dress off the hook. "Can you unzip me?"

Shane's soft fingers brushed against my skin as he unzipped and I blushed as the dress fell from my body. I quickly put on the green dress and turned around to Shane.

"How does it look?" I asked.

"Stunning," Shane smiled. "I can't believe you're my wife."

"I can't believe you're my husband," I said softly. "I really can't."

"Mr. and Mrs. Gray, we are at the reception."

I stood up and smiled. We were at the beach, our favorite place. We had rented out the beach for the day, and we had a tiny floor area with drinks and a DJ booth.

"The guests of honor have arrived!" The DJ said. Shane and I linked hands and walked in.

"And now, in honor of their marriage, Shane and Mitchie will be sharing a dance."

Shane took my hand and lead me down to where the waves met the sand. He carefully took off my shoes and took off his. I put my arms around him and he slid his around my waist, pulling me close to him. An extremely slow version of Gotta Find You began playing. Shane kept dancing in circles.

"Just like our canoe riding skills," I said softly.

"What, going in circles?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

Shane laughed, "I know."

I pulled him closer and rested my head on his chest. I was finally married to Shane. I could live my life with him forever. I felt a tear drop down from my face onto his shirt and I sniffled.

"Why are you crying Mitchie? I swear you're crazy," Shane laughed.

"I'm just so happy," I whispered. "I'm finally married to you."

"Mitch you don't have to cry," Shane said quietly. "There's nothing to cry about."

I looked up into his chocolaty eyes, "Shane if I ever lose you again..."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Shane asked and I nodded.

"I know that right now this is the most important thing to me. Us celebrating our wedding. We're married Mitchie, married. Husband and wife. Mommy and Daddy. Anything that a married couple is, we are. I will never leave you Mitchie, I love you." Shane said, playing with my hair.

"Mommy and Daddy?" I asked as the song ended.

Shane winked, "Eventually."

I blushed and we walked back up to the party where the fun was just beginning.

* * *

**YAY :)**


	17. Honeymoon

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! They made me smilee :) Lol! And I can't believe I made someone cry! Haha :b WOW two updates in two days. I"m on a rollll!**

**Okay to clear something up: When I said, 'no honeymoon scene' I meant no M-rated scene. Lol.**

**Anddd, another thing. I was reading through my review emails and I found one from Almost Lover. The girl was nice, but very VERY harsh when she critiqued me. She told me how my story was off and unrealistic. I want to 'apologize' for not having all my facts straight. I'm only thirteen years old and I'm not going to be writing like I'm seventeen or eighteen. I'm going to do things differently because I don't know that much about it. I'm sorry if my wrong facts get anyone upset or bothered? I think I do things okay. It's a story, it's fiction. Not everything has to be 100 percent real.**

**On a positive note, I hope you like the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**_  
Mitchie's POV_

I rolled over in the soft hotel bed and bumped into Shane. He snaked his arms around me, telling me to stay in bed.

"Shane," I said. "I have to shower after last night."

His eyes opened slowly and a smile appeared on his face, "Fine."

I picked up his shirt off the floor and threw it on before getting up and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water, took off Shane's shirt and stepped into the shower. I randomly started humming a tune as I bathed myself. I stepped out and turned off the water; wrapping my hair and body in a fluffy white towel.

"You done yet?" Shane called from the bed. I stepped out.

"It's all yours," I held the towel up around my body and went over to my suitcase to get an outfit. Shane walked into the bathroom, thankfully with boxers on, and minutes later I heard him belting out a song. I giggled and put on my tankini bathing suit, followed with denim short shorts and a green tank top.

The bathroom door opened and Shane stepped out with a towel around his waist.

"Need my bathing suit," Shane dug it out from his scattered suitcase and grinned in triumph. I giggled at him and he went back into the bathroom to change.

"Hurry up I need to do my hair," I said, knocking on the door.

Shane opened the door with a straightener on one lock of hair. He grinned, "Me too."

"Shane leave it curly," I pouted. "Please."

"But we're going to be in public," Shane whined.

I pouted at him and made my eyes water, and he sighed. "Alright."

I grinned and he turned off the straightener. I put my hair into braided pig tails and straightened my bangs.

"You ready?" I asked Shane when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Breakfast right?" Shane's stomach growled and I nodded.

I put on my flip flops and Shane put on his Adidas. I began walking out the door.

"Mitchie!" Shane called.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around.

Shane opened his arms out and I walked to him. He grabbed my hands.

"Good morning, wife," Shane smiled, resting his nose on mine.

"Good morning, husband," I smiled back and he covered my lips with his. I grinned and we walked down to breakfast together.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Gray, how may we help you?" The waitress said.

I looked down at the menu, "I'll have orange juice and two pancakes, please."

"I'll have French toast and a Dr. Pepper," Shane grinned.

"Soda? In the morning?" I asked. He nodded. "You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you baby," Shane kissed my hand.

I rolled my eyes, "You're a dork."

We finished eating our breakfast and took off for the boardwalk. I knew people were going to be taking pictures of us but we let it slide.

"What do you wanna do?" Shane asked. I looked around.

"Beach," I smiled and we made our way back to the hotel to grab our beach stuff. About a half hour later we were on the beach. I had noticed at least two paparazzi there, as did Shane, who simply wanted to tell them to back off. I squeezed his hand.

"It's okay Shane," I reassured him and we set up our blankets and umbrellas. I put sunscreen on my face, chest and the front sides of my legs. "Shane, can you do my back?"

"As long as you do mine," Shane said. I nodded and he applied the sunscreen on my back, my thighs and my shoulders. He handed me the bottle and I squirted some on his back. I laughed when he squirmed from it being cold. I rubbed it in and laid down on the blanket.

Shane groaned, "You're not even going in the ocean?"

"I want to tan," I whined.

"Mitchieeee, you can tan tomorrow. I want to go in the beach with my beautiful wife," Shane put out his hands and I sighed, taking them as he pulled me up.

"Thank you beautiful," Shane kissed me softly and we walked off to the water. He grinned evilly and picked me up.

I squirmed in his arms, "Shane no!" I shouted. "Shane!" I was hovering over the water and he was holding me out.

"Shane I swear, if you drop me in you'll regret marrying me," I warned.

Shane looked at me, "How would I regret marrying you?" A small smile appeared on his face.

I pouted, "Shanee, please."

"Better hold your nose!" Shane said.

I let out a squeal as my body hit the water. I resurfaced and pushed the bangs out of my face. Glaring at Shane, I hopped out of the water and he took a run for it. I ran after him, ignoring the weird stares from people on the beach. I jumped on his back and covered his eyes; making him not be able to see where he's going.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie. You're silly. I can see everything you know, I can always make my way back to the water."

I sighed, it was pointless. I jumped off his back and intertwined our hands.

"Come in with me?" I asked.

"Of course," Shane pecked my cheek and we went in the cold water. We swam out to where it was quiet and the people on the beach were specks. I had my legs around Shane, his arms around my back, and we were floating. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Peaceful," Shane murmured. "It's so peaceful at the beach."

"I know," I sighed in content and put my hands around his neck. I tilted up wards and kissed him softly, and he immediately kissed me back. I pulled away and grinned at him.

"Love you," Shane smiled.

"Love you too," I put my head back on his shoulder.

We spent the rest of the day lazily at the beach. We got out for about two hours and just lay there together. By the time we were bored of doing that, the beach was almost empty and the waves were slowly crashing.

"Do you wanna go back to the hotel or go back in the water?" Shane asked.

"I wanna do whatever you do," I said, standing up.

"How about we take a walk?" Shane asked.

I smiled, "I'd like that."

* * *

**Yay. Review!**


	18. Back at Home

**WARNING: This chapter contains WORDS relating to adult situations. Not bad though, since I wrote it at the age of 13. Review :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**_  
Mitchie's POV  
_

"Shane! Mitchie!" Paparazzi snapped pictures of us walking out of the airport to the limo. I bowed my head slightly and ignored the bright flashes.

"Is it true that you are no longer virgins?!" People shouted at us things relating to our personal life that fed up Shane. After tossing our bags into the limo he turned around hastily.

"I'm trying to go home to my new house with my wife and start a life with her. We just got back from our honeymoon so if we could have some respect, I'm sure Mitchie and I would appreciate it!"

With those words, Shane ushered me into the limo and I looked at him. I yawned lightly and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Did you like the honeymoon?" I asked, curling my knees up to my chest.

"I liked not being chased by those ass holes, and just spending time with my beautiful, gorgeous wife." Shane smiled at me.

I blushed, "Well, we're back here and back with them. It's gonna happen."

Shane scooted over next to me and kissed my temple softly. "I really did enjoy spending alone time with you."

"Our alone time ended up on top of magazines though," I sighed.

_Flashback:_

_Shane and I had just started our walk in town and saw a pharmacy. Inside was a copy of a brand new magazine with pictures of Shane and I on the beach. Shane's hand gripped mine tighter and we entered the shop._

_He flipped through the magazine and my eyes widened. There were pictures of Shane and I kissing, me sitting on top of Shane kissing him, Shane and I curled up on the beach, and my favorite one was me and Shane holding hands, my head on his arm, us just walking down the beach._

"_Shane it was bound to happen," I whispered calmly._

_Shane put the magazine back on the shelf and we exited the store. "I know I'm so sick of them though."_

_End Flashback._

"Hey, weren't you the one who said like, two seconds ago that it's gonna happen?" Shane teased me gently and sighed. "I know."

--

The limo pulled into the driveway of the new house Shane and I would be living in. It would be really weird not having Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Ella with us. Privacy would be good, but some company would be nice. Shane unlocked the front door and stepped in.

"Home sweet home," I muttered, closing the door behind me. "We can't sleep without any fu- woah. Who did all of this?"

Shane grinned, "While on our honeymoon I called our friends and they went out and got us some furniture and such. With my credit card of course. They know us by heart now, and this is what they did."

I stepped into the family room and my heart stopped. The whole back wall was filled with pictures and words and other little things hung up. I looked at the mantle above the fireplace and carefully read the words that were engraved around it in an arc. _It's you and me, and all other people, and I don't know why, I can't take my eyes off of you._ Underneath it were pictures of Shane and I being all cute. Shane wrapped his arms around me from behind and I smiled.

"I love you," Shane murmured.

"I love you too," I rested against his back.

I sighed and it seemed like it echoed through out the house. "It's so lonely here."

"It won't be when we have our kids Mitch. All in good time," Shane pressed a kiss to the back of my head. "So you wanna invite everyone over?"

I nodded, "I'm gonna go shower and get ready."

"I'll be up," Shane winked at me and I giggled as I walked upstairs to turn on the shower.

I got in the shower and immediately started humming a soft tune. About ten minutes into the shower, I heard the door open.

"Mitchie," Shane whined. "Hurry up!"

I turned off the water and put my hand out, "Towel?" A towel was placed in my hand and I wrapped it around my body before stepping out. Shane wiggled his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes. I stepped out of the bathroom and into our bedroom to find clothes. I ended up putting on shorts and a pink tank top. I put on fuzzy socks and pulled my hair into a bun. Shane walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Wifey likey," I said in between giggles. Shane nodded.

"I know she does."

I laughed quietly and put my hands on his face, pecking him quickly. "Get dressed."

--

About two hours later, the 'gang' was in the house. I was sitting on Shane's lap with his hands around my belly, looping our fingers together.

"Mitch, we're gonna go talk now!" Caitlyn dragged me upstairs into a room with a queen sized bed. They pushed me down.

"Details!" Ella squealed.

I raised an eyebrow, "About..?"

"Well the trip and, well, you know," Caitlyn said.

"Cait you've done it before, obviously," I pointed to her three month pregnant stomach.

Ella sat down next to me, "Trip first!"

"Uh, well we went to the beach a lot. And he spoiled me with breakfast in bed a few times. We'd sit on the porch at the hotel and watch sunsets. You know, basic stuff to do at a beach." I said, casually.

Caitlyn glared, "Down and dirty?"

I blushed, "I wouldn't say that."

"You didn't do it?!" She almost shouted. I turned a darker red.

"No, no. We did. But we weren't crazy? Wild? I don't know what you'd say." I played with the ends of my hair.

"Was he good?" Ella asked, giggling.

"Ella!" I gasped, and laughed. I had to nod lightly at the question. "Amazing."

"How many times?" Caitlyn asked.

"Gee!" I shrugged. "I don't count!"

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "You pregnant?"

I shook my head no and stood up. "I think I want to go sit with my husband now, thank you very much. Talking about my sex life with my best friends is a bit weird for me."

I walked back downstairs with the girls following me and smiled at Shane. He motioned for me to sit next to him on the couch, and I did so.

"Lemme guess. They asked you about it?"

I nodded. "They're so weird."

"I HEARD THAT!" Caitlyn shouted. "NATE DANIELS IF YOU DON'T LET GO OF THESE GOD DAMN PICKLES I SWEAR TO GOD YOU WILL NEVER GET NEAR ME AGAIN."

Ella and Jason came out, "Guys.. Caitlyn and hormones and really sharp knives don't mix too well!"

* * *

**:D :D Pickles. They're yummy**


	19. It All Goes Down

**Hey guys, Sorry for the wait. My dad had to wipe my entire computer; but I had some of my stuff saved. I wrote this chapter last night, and I typed it up today. Uhh yeah.**

**Thanks so much to all the reviews; and thank you to that one review. Haha, I forget your name but you weren't harsh, I just suck at taking criticism. But I re-read it and it all made sense; so thank you.**

**So ew, who saw the picture from Just Jared Jr of 'Joe and Camilla' taking a walk on a beach? I did, and if it IS them, its disgusting. They are the WORST couple ever, JEMI FOREVAAA! Hahah. It kinda looks like Nick and Selena though?? What do you think!?**

**On with the story!! (It involves cuss words.)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17**_  
Mitchie's POV  
August 2, 2014_

I wasn't sure what time it was when I was laying in my bed, tossing and turning. It was probably the 20th time Shane hasn't been home before 11. I remember getting into bed at 11, and I've been laying here for about two hours. What could he be doing that involves no time for me?

The door squeaked open and I squinted to make out the figure.

"Shane?" I called, hoarsely.

"Yeah its me," Shane replied. I saw his figure slip off his shirt and jeans; leaving him in boxers. He walked over to the bed and lay down.

"Where have you been?" I asked, rolling over to look at him.

Shane faced me, "Out."

"Out where?" I repeated.

"Places."

"You rarely have time for your wife," I said, quietly. "It's just like we were when we were dating."

"No it's not?" Shane replied. "I'm just busy."

"There's nothing going on with Connect 3, Shane!" I raised my voice a little. Tears sprang to my eyes. "We're married now. You're not my boyfriend or my fiancé, you're my husband. I love you, Shane. You've been so distant lately and it's crushing me. We have a life time commitment now, you can't just blow me off."

Shane's mouth opened and the words poured out. "Maybe I don't want a life time commitment! It's hard for me to stay focused to one thing!"

Several tears rolled down my face and I hurriedly stepped out of the bed. I turned on the side table's lamp and walked over to the closet. I threw in clothes.

"Then I'll be at the pent house. You don't love me enough to stay with me for your whole life? I'm too boring? For God's sake you could be going to a bar and hitting up on girls if I'm that boring!"

"Mitchie," Shane began to protest. "I didn't mea-"

"You never mean anything! Did you mean your vows?!" I shouted. "You said you didn't mean to cheat on me with Tess; yet you did it anyway! You said you didn't mean to come home late the first night, about four weeks ago! It's been four weeks since we've had a whole day together! I stay up waiting for you, until one in the morning. You come home; we fall asleep. We get up at twelve in the afternoon, you eat and leave! Maybe you'll kiss me; if I'm lucky! It's pathetic how I have to be considered lucky to get one freaking kiss from you!" I cried. I slipped on a sweatshirt and pulled on my boots.

Shane looked down at the bed. "When will you be back?"

"Whenever I feel like I have a husband who cares," I said quietly. I got into my car with tears pouring down my face. The paparazzi was out? Why? Why would they be out at one in the morning?

I drove to the pent house and covered my face with my hand as I walked towards it.

"_Mitchie! Mitchie, are you and Shane fighting? Why are you crying!?"  
_

Paparazzi shouted horrid things at me and I used the spare key to get in. I locked the door behind me and ran up the stairs, straight into Caitlyn and Nate's room. I knocked on the door; my tears now pouring out of my eyes.

Caitlyn opened the door. "Mitchie? What are you doing here?"

"S-Shane and I had a f-fight," I cried.

Nate appeared at her side and they both ushered me into the room. I sat down on the bed and continued to cry.

"He came home late, again, and I talked to him about it. He said he wasn't ready for a life time commitment. I told him how I shouldn't feel lucky to get one kiss from him a day. I miss him and he doesn't care." I quietly placed my hands on my stomach. "The baby misses him; the baby he doesn't care about."

"You're pregnant?" Caitlyn whispered.

I nodded, "I've been pregnant. I found out two weeks ago. I wanted to tell him first, but I can't if he's not listening."

Nate hugged me first, and Caitlyn soon followed. I just sat there, with my head pounding. I looked down at my left hand and saw the wedding ring. A tear rolled down my cheek and dropped onto the bed spread.

"Can I stay the night?" I asked, quietly. "I can't go back to our house."

"Of course," Caitlyn said. "Let me get the air mattress."

Nate pulled on Caitlyn's arm, "Cait, lets sleep on the air mattress. Mitchie looks like she hasn't had sleep in days."

"Alright," Caitlyn said. "Night Mitchie."

"Thanks guys," I crawled into the bed and silently cried myself to sleep.

--

The next morning I woke up and I felt horrible. My face was dry with worn out tears and my head felt as if it was going to explode. I inhaled greatly and the smell of eggs and bacon mixed into my nose. My stomach churned and I ran quickly to the bathroom before throwing up. I flushed the toilet after finishing, and stood up shakily. I wiped my mouth, brushed my teeth, and walked downstairs.

Caitlyn and Nate had a quiet expression on their face.

"Where's Jason and Ella?" I asked.

"At your house," Nate said.

Caitlyn took note of my confusion, "They're not telling him your pregnant, they're just.. informing him."

I nodded, not really caring and poured myself a cup of coffee. The phone rang and Caitlyn looked at the caller ID and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Caitlyn, can I please talk to Mitchie?" _Shane's apologetic voice filled my ears and I had to hold back tears.

"No you can't," Caitlyn said coldly. "Your fucking wife showed up at our house at one thirty in the morning; crying her eyes out. Want to know why? Because you're a stupid jerk who doesn't care that he's married."

I heard him sigh, _"Caitlyn I do care. I just don't know how to handle having a wife. I'm 24, not 30. I'm still figuring out what to do with my future and whether or not I want kids right now. Its so much pressure to live up to Mitchie. She has everything under control and I don't."_

"That's not an excuse to leave her hanging! Shane she thinks you're cheating on her!"

_"I know; she told me. And when she left I cried. I didn't stop crying. I hate hurting her and I love her, I'm just so confused and messed up."_

Tears were rolling down my face and Nate was rubbing my back softly.

Caitlyn's face went a little softer. "Shane she's not ready to forgive you."

_"I don't blame her. I'm a cold hearted jerk. I can't believe she's put up with me through all the mistakes I've made that have hurt her."_

I called out hoarsely and my voice cracked, "That's because I love you Shane."

"_Mitch? Mitchie was that you?" _

I didn't answer.

"_Mitchie if you're listening, I want you to know how sorry I am. I love you and I don't mean to hurt you. I'm stupid. I'm the stupidest thing ever. I know you hate me and I know you want to hurt me in the same way I've hurt you. But you can't. I've hurt you so badly that the worst thing you could do was tell me you hate me. To my face; divorce me. Any thing that proves you don't love me. I would die without you, Mitchie. I would kill myself. And I'm not exaggerating. I have come to close to doing that before; you know that. You mean everything to me and I can't believe I made you feel the way I did."_

I bit my lip.

"_I realized, Mitchie, that without you I'm nothing. And I can't believe I'm saying this over the phone. I wish I could be there with you, telling this to your face. I want to be able to put my arms around you, kiss you, and tell you everything's okay. I wish we could go back to the way we were about a month ago. But we can't. Because I'm stupid, inconsiderate and careless."_

"Shane," Caitlyn began. I cut her off.

"You may be all of those things, but you know why I put up with you? You know why I have spent the past two weeks crying myself to sleep? Because I know that you'll realize everything and apologize. I know that I love you and that means more to me. I know you love me, but you suck so badly at showing it. Am I doing something wrong? Am I not giving you good kisses? I try Shane. I may seem like I have everything under control, but I don't. I can't do it by my self, I need you. I need you now more than ever." I said.

"_Baby," _His voice cracked and I could almost feel the tears roll down his cheek. _"I am so sorry for neglecting you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I am so, so, sorry. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so scared to lose you."_

"I have to go," I said quietly.

"Bye, Shane," Caitlyn pressed end on the phone.

I looked down at my stomach, "What should I do baby? Should I forgive daddy?"

I bit my lip at the answer that I knew was correct. No. If he missed me as much as he said he did, he'll have to prove it. I always run after him, let him come running after me.

* * *

**Pssh you all know I can't keep people happy! COME ON!!!!**


	20. With You

**Happy Valentines Day, all! Here's a reunited chapter, lol. It's actually BAD lol and I'll really admit that.. I wrote it at like 12:30 in the morning because I couldn't sleep. Lol. Onwards!**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**_August 7, 2014.  
__Mitchie's POV_

I've stayed at the pent house for five days, and Shane hasn't tried anything. I knew he was doing something today though, I had an instinct. He was going on Timmy Kimmel by himself. Why? Oh, you know. To talk about his relationship with me. I was supposed to be with him, and we were supposed to be doing it to 'open up to our fans' but that's not happening.

"Mitchie it's on," Caitlyn called. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Shane was sitting on the couch next to the table on the TV.

"_First thing's first, where is your lady?" Timmy asked._

_Shane let out a sigh, "She's at a friend's house."_

"_Are you two alright?" Timmy asked. "There have been paparazzi photos of Mitchie out crying, and you looking very... depressed."_

I knew he hesitated before answering quietly._ "We're just confused. We're still young and Connect 3 is stopping slowly, Mitchie is still Mitchie, and I'm not sure what I'm doing with my life. I'm married, and I know that won't change, but now that I have nothing to do, I don't know what I want."_

"_Are you guys planning on divorce?"_

"I would never even think about that. I may not be with Mitchie right now and she may not be happy with me, but I love her with all of my heart and that will never change. She is by far the best thing that has happened to me and she made me realize so much." Shane responded.

I sighed and kept watching the television as Timmy kept asking more questions.

"_Are kids in your future?" Timmy asked._

Shane laughed quietly, "I do want kids. Now? I'm not sure but yes."

He didn't want a kid now. Shane doesn't want a kid. Not now he doesn't. He'd be even more disappointed.

"_Smitchie babies would be nice." Timmy laughed and Shane chuckled. "Do you mind explaining what happened?"_

"_It's actually something that I want to stay personal, but I know I really messed up and I made her feel neglected which was something I never wanted to do." _

"Caitlyn," I stood up and slipped on my flip flops. "Drive me to the studio. Pronto."

--

When I arrived at the studio, I had a hard time getting through. I saw Shane on the stage, talking it up with Timmy. I eventually got through and stood behind the stage, in mere view of Timmy. Timmy's eyes locked on mine and widened carefully. He beckoned for me to come out and Shane turned around just in time to see me walking forward.

"Mitchie," Shane said. I sped up and found myself right back in Shane's arms. I put mine around his waist and he kissed my forehead repeatedly. "I am so sorry baby, so, so sorry. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

As soon as he let out that last word, I let out a tear. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Why do you hurt me?" I whispered.

"I don't want to. Mitchie I keep messing up and you keep taking me back and I feel so guilty. I feel like I make you work for this relationship, I don't want to do that. I love you too much to mess up. I know I promised that I'd change, and I did, but I went back. Now I'm going to try my hardest to make this work."

I let out a shaky breath and kissed his cheek. "I take your word."

Shane hugged me tightly and spun me around. I sniffled and he led me to the couch when my feet hit the ground.

"Mitchie, you're here!" Timmy said.

I nodded, "In the flesh." Shane put his arm around me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"We got Shane's perspective on what happened, give us yours."

"I guess I was being selfish, I wasn't spending as much time with Shane and at the time I was jumping to conclusions and not trusting him. But I did let my feelings take over and get out of hand and that lead us to fighting." I said.

"You and Shane have had a lot of ups and down's, haven't you?" Timmy asked.

I was pulled into Shane closer and I thought about my answer before I said it. "We have, and no I don't like them and I wish they didn't happen, but I do love him and I think that, even if someone messes up, they need their chances back. If you were a teacher and you had a kid fail the first three marking periods, would you just give up? No. You would keep getting him help. I love Shane too much to give up on him."

Shane smiled and I smiled back lightly.

"Well at least they're back together right!?" Timmy asked the audience. They all clapped and I saw two little girls standing in the audience holding a sign. The sign read: _**SUPPORT TRUE LOVE: SUPPORT SMITCHIE.**_

"Shane," I pointed out the sign to him and he grinned; waving at the two girls. They both squealed and I waved too, causing them to scream. I giggled.

"Well that's really all the time we have for today, thank you so much for joining us Shane, Mitchie. Now I can say I witnessed Hollywood's best couple coming back together!"

"It was my pleasure," Shane said.

We got off the show and walked to Shane's limo. Paparazzi flashed pictures of us as we got into the car. As the car began to drive, Shane captured my lips in a kiss. I kissed him back and his hands made their way to my belly. I tried to ignore the scared feeling inside of me but Shane stopped touching my stomach and pulled back.

"This is _so_ rude of me to ask but have you really been eating that many sweets over me?" Shane asked.

I giggled lightly at his assumption, "Why else do women's stomachs get bigger?"

"You're," Shane began. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

I nodded, "I've known for about a month, but you ignored me and I left and we just got back together. I'm sorry and I know that you said you're not sure if you want kids now but it happened and I'm sorry."

Shane kissed my forehead calmingly, "It's alright. We're married, we've had sex, and we're obviously ready for a family. I'm fine as long as you're by my side."

--

We stopped by at the pent house to get my stuff before we went back to our house. I hung my coat up in the closet and walked up stairs and into my bedroom. I heard the shower running and I blushed at the thought that entered my mind. I put my clothes away and as soon as Shane walked out of the bathroom, I went to walk in.

He kissed my forehead and without us exchanging words, we parted. I got in the shower and came back out about ten minutes later. I got out and changed into my lounging pants and one of Shane's t-shirts. I walked downstairs and saw that all the lights were off except the small light that came from the living room where Shane was watching TV. I walked over to him quietly and curled up to him. He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"You don't know how happy I am to have you back," Shane mumbled. "I missed you, so, so much."

I sighed, "I missed you too. I'm just a lot more cautious now. I get so insecure and doubtful."

"I'm sorry. It's hard Mitch, I'm 24 and if I never met you I wouldn't be like this. It's weird because five years ago I wasn't imaging all of this possible. And now I'm there. I'm at the point in my life when I'm not going to be Connect 3 much longer, I'm settling down and I'll admit it scares me. I don't want anything to change, I'm happy with my life. I don't want to get older, I don't want to have more troubles, I want everything to stay the same. I just want everything to slow down."

I looked up at him softly, "Shane. I know. Everything's coming so fast, like, a whirlwind and it's scary for both of us. Believe me. I don't want to lose anything I have. This house, Santa, my friends, my family, this baby," I placed my hands on my stomach. "You. I can't stand to lose you Shane; you're the most important thing to me."

Shane pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I rested my forehead on his shoulder. "So what have you been doing for the past month or so?"

"I've been making a CD for you," Shane said. "It's cheesy but I've taken all the songs that remind me of you and I've redone them and put them on a CD. I'm going all out, designing the case, the CD, the music, everything I am doing on my own."

"Aw, Shane," I quickly yawned. "You don't have to."

"But I want to." Shane protested. "You tired?"

I nodded, "Just a little."

"Lets go to bed."

Shane took my two hands and pulled me up. He lead me up the stairs and we quietly entered our room. I laid down on the bed and waited for Shane as he took off his sweatpants and left his boxers on. His weight shifted the bed and I instantly rolled over to him.

"I haven't fallen asleep in your arms happily in a long time," I mumbled.

Shane caught my lips in a gentle, tired, but romantic, kiss and he tucked his hands behind me. I put mine on his chest and traced the outline of his abs. He broke apart from the kiss, panting lightly.

"How tired are you?" He asked. Even though the room was pitch black, I could see the gleam of happiness in his dark chocolate eyes.

"Depends on what you want," I yawned.

"You're too tired," Shane pouted. "Lets just sleep."

I giggled and curled back up to him. "Night Shane."

"Goodnight beautiful. I love you, sweet dreams."

"I love you too," I mumbled.

* * *

**I intend on keeping them happy for a while, hehe. Whateva tho! Lol. Ummm yees. OH and I got a request to add some Jella. Oh my goooshh I knoww, it's like REALLYY hard for me to add them in because it's not really easy for me to write them. I have an idea though, maybe it'll shock you all ;D**


	21. Not Expected

**I'm back, I guess. But guys I'm really sorry if I do have long breaks in between each chapter. It's really hard for me to THINK about what I want to write. But this chapter gives me enough stuff to keep writing about. After this chapter's events conclude in the next few chapters, I'm going to skip ahead a bit and write what I've WANTED to write for a long time now, lol.**

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 20  
****September 17, 2014  
****Mitchie's POV**

I got pulled out of my sleep when I felt the bed get lighter in the middle of the night. My eyes opened extremely slowly and I turned to look at the clock. 2:02 AM. Why was he up? I got out of bed carefully and pulled on my bathrobe. I walked down the hall and saw that the blue TV lights coming from the living room. I squinted at the brightness but progressed down the stairs.

"Shane?" My hoarse voice called out when I barely made out a black figure sitting on the couch. My eyes began to water from the new light that filled my vision.

"Go back to bed. It's too early and I just can't sleep. I'm just watching television, I'll be up later," Shane said.

I stood in the open arch. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know, Mitch. I know you're tired, come on, I'll tuck you back in." Shane stood up from the couch and took my hand lightly, leading me up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door and ushered me inside.

I crawled into the bed. "I can't fall asleep knowing you're awake." I placed my hand on my slightly enlarged stomach, resting it there.

"I'm fine, I just need to get tired to sleep. I'll be up soon," Shane whispered. He softly kissed me and pulled back. "Close your eyes, beautiful." I looked up at Shane and pushed his hair back. He grabbed a hold of my hand and placed it back on the bed. "Come on Mitchie, you need the sleep."

"_But hold your breath,  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you,  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day,  
I swear its true…  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find,  
You're impossible to find.." _

Shane sang quietly to me, putting me into a soft sleep. I heard him close the door and walk downstairs, but that was just about it.

--

The next morning I woke up alone in the bed. I figured Shane had already gotten up and showered, so I headed downstairs. It was dead silent; I couldn't even hear Santa howling for food. I looked in the living room. Shane was curled up on the couch with Santa, underneath a blanket. His face was slightly red and his hair was messy. I turned off the TV and hurried to get the camera. After snapping a picture of the moment, I carefully took Santa from Shane's grip. I quickly walked him outside and brought him back in.

"Shh, stay quiet! Daddy's sleeping," I hushed. I went back into the living room and knelt down next to the couch.

"Shane," I whispered. "Shane… wake up sleepyhead."

Shane opened his eyes and smiled a small smile.

"You feel better now that you slept?" I asked.

"I guess so," Shane shrugged. He sat up and stretched. "Gosh it was so weird Mitchie. We went to bed at what, 11? I laid in bed watching you sleep for three hours without sleeping. I just- I had so much on my mind."

I hugged him tightly and rubbed his back. "Like what?"

"It's silly," He protested. "I'll sound like an idiot if I say it."

"I don't care," I pouted. "Please?"

Shane sighed and rested his chin on top of my head. "I'm so scared Mitchie, I'm going to be a horrible dad. I'm going to forget everything and hurt our child in the same ways I hurt you. I've been such a failure recently, and I know that 'streak' isn't over. I want the best life for our baby; I just don't know how to provide that."

"Shane you're going to lose yourself sometimes and this baby won't be old enough to comprehend what's going on. Maybe when it's three or four, but not when it's one or two. You have time to get yourself together, I'm not pushing you. I'm gonna be a mom and you're going to be a dad. We're 24 and starting a family. We're not going to know everything, we're learning with each other and that's why we're married. That's our promise to each other Shane.. to grow and to live with each other forever."

"What if I turn into the un-cool dad that is unfair? I don't want to be hated, I love this baby and it's not even born. I could never stop loving this baby. But this baby could stop loving us.." Shane mumbled.

"Don't worry Shane, you're jumping to the future. Why? Why do you always try and predict what's going to happen? It's not always like that. I predicted when I was 18 that you and I were never going to fall in love again after we broke up. Look at us; we're married. I predicted that Jason would marry someone with a high IQ, but he's eventually going to marry Ella. We're learning, okay? We're taking everything day by day with each other," I squeezed him tightly. "No matter what, I predict that I'll always love you. Even if this baby goes on an anti-daddy streak, I'll always be here for you. I have your back Shane, I love you."

"I love you too," Shane pulled out of the hug. "How do you know what to say?"

"I'm just amazing," I laughed lightly. "If you ever find yourself not able to sleep, wake me up and I'll help. I promise."

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't disturb you," Shane kissed my forehead.

I kissed his cheek in return, "I wouldn't have cared."

--

We invited the gang over that night to just hang out and talk. Caitlyn showed up wearing a maternity bathing suit; and boy was she big. She and Nate had found out the sex two weeks ago and the two were having a baby boy. Of course Caitlyn was excited, because now she knew what to get the baby. Shane and I decided to wait until the baby was born to know the gender.

Ella, Caitlyn and I were dangling our feet into the pool. I was wearing shorts and one of my tank tops that weren't tight fitting, since I was beginning to show.

"Mitch, do you want a boy or a girl?" Ella asked.

I shrugged, "I think a girl would be nice, and then she could be daddy's little girl, but a boy would be good too. I'll be happy with either or."

"I'm so happy I have a baby boy on the way, we even picked out his name!" Caitlyn squealed.

"What is it?!" I asked, now excited.

Caitlyn kicked her feet around, "Jordan Michael."

"Aw!" Ella cooed. "That's so adorable. Is it scary?"

"Scary? What do you mean?" Caitlyn asked.

"Like, is it scary having a baby on the way?" Ella asked.

I looked at Caitlyn and we both shrugged. "I'd say it's more of a nervous feeling then scary. You just want the best and that's all you can hope for," I explained.

"Okay, guys I really have to tell you something, and Jason told me not to tell you but I can't keep it hidden," Ella said, sighing loudly.

Caitlyn raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We eloped," She whispered. "I know you guys are going to be mad but we eloped with our parents there."

I jumped out of the pool, "What!?" I shouted. "You guys eloped without your best friends there!?"

"Mitch calm down," Caitlyn said. The boys turned to look at us and I saw Jason look down.

"You were there for our weddings and we wanted to be there for yours!" My voice raised and I felt tears well up behind my eyes. "That's so low of you guys."

I turned around and stormed into the house, not caring that Shane was calling my name. I slammed the door shut and pushed myself onto the couch.

"Mitchie," Shane whispered. "Mitch? Can I come in?"

"No," I huffed.

Shane opened the door and I raised my head. "I said no, Shane!"

"And I really don't care," Shane chuckled lightly.

I ignored him when he sat down next to me. We both sat there in silence.

"Shane, Jason's my best friend and so is Ella. They went and eloped without telling us! Who knows how long they've been married! All I want is to be informed with my friends lives and they go and do this!" I looked at Shane with watery eyes. "They could've told us ahead of time and if they didn't want us there, they could've told us."

"I know Mitchie, but remember when we were going to elope? Imagine what would've happened if you said yes on my birthday. They would've felt the same way, and you know that. They probably got caught up in a moment, couldn't wait any longer and just did it. We should be happy for them."

I pushed my bangs out of my face and got quiet. "I guess I shouldn't have flipped out."

"You're pregnant, it's expected," Shane commented. "At least it gave me an excuse to talk to you. I haven't talked to you a lot today."

I gave him a half smile, "I know.. so how are those burgers coming out?"

Shane rolled his eyes playfully before standing up and taking my hands. He pulled me up. "I love you."

"I love you too," I quickly pressed my lips to his and felt him smile into the kiss.

"Are you ready to go back outside?" Shane asked. I nodded and he led me through the back door.

"Jason? Ella?" I whispered. The two looked at me. "I'm sorry, I over-reacted and I guess…I guess I wanted to be apart of another wedding for two of my greatest friends. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Mitchie, we forgive you!" Jason jumped over and hugged me tightly. I giggled as Ella joined the hug and I hugged them back.

When I stepped out of the hug, Jason briefly kissed Ella on the cheek. I smiled.

"At least you guys are happy," I said.

--

The next morning, I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I rolled over and answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"_Mitchie did you see Hot Tunes?" _Caitlyn's panicked voice filled my ear.

"Uh I just woke up, so no," I rolled out of bed and looked at the note on Shane's side. _'Went to food store, I'll be back! Love you, Shane.' _

"_You need to see it."_

I turned on the flat screen hanging on my wall.

_And when we get back, more on the Tess Tyler story!_

"_I'll call you later, bye Mitch." _Caitlyn hung up and I anxiously waited.

The TV flashed to a picture of Tess walking out of a pharmacy with a pregnancy test on the left, and on the right, one of her walking out of a doctor's office with two pictures in her hand.

"_Tess Tyler has confirmed she is in fact pregnant. Two and a half months pregnant, Tyler sets rumors to rest. Who's the father you may ask? None other than the popstar himself, Shane Gray. Could this be the reason why Smitchie had a downfall?"_


	22. The Truth

**AHHH Sorry for falling off the EartH :P I really have been so busy! And all my ideas are gone :S So if you have any ideas where to take this, I belieeveee I will take them!**

**Oh and for Decisions of the Heart, TELL ME WHAT TO DO NEXT! AH! PLEASE! Im desperate!**

**Onwards we go! I dont own camp rock :(**

**

* * *

September 17, 2014  
Mitchie's POV  
Chapter 21**

My mouth fell open. So all those times he claimed he was making a CD, he was sleeping around with Tess Tyler. How could he do that to me? I was nothing but a good, loyal wife that gave him everything he wanted. I moped around all day alone, since Shane was at a meet and greet. Around 6:30 when he still wasn't home, I went in the shower. I heard the bedroom door open when I was almost done showering and I got out, wrapped a towel around me and saw Shane lying on the bed.

I didn't exchange words with him; we just looked at each other. I grabbed clothes and changed before I walked out of the bedroom, ignoring him. I picked up Santa and we sat on the couch together watching TV. The shower turned on and I felt myself begin to cry.

A few minutes later, Shane came downstairs.

"Mitch?" He asked. I ignored him.

"Mitchie, baby, talk to me," Shane begged. He sat next to me on the couch and I turned the other way. Santa began barking. I rested my hand on my belly and sniffled.

"It's a lie, you know that. She's out to get us. I saw Tess once when she was at the recording studio and I did not have sex with her. You need to believe me, Mitchie. She is jealous that you have me. She just wants someone to love her the same, if not more, than I love you. You are the only one that I want to be a parent with. I don't know how to make you believe that Tess is just setting this all up."

"I want to believe that," I whispered. "I want to, but I can't."

Shane looked at me. "Why? What have I ever done to you that has made you not able to trust me?"

"You're seriously asking me that? Have you forgotten all those times we have broken up and fucking got back together because I'm a stupid bitch who doesn't know when someone's done too much? You have hurt me so many times and every time I take you back. I don't have any reason _to _trust you. You're lucky I'm still talking to you." I spat at him. "I'm carrying your damn baby, Shane. We're married. And yet, you go around fucking other girls. It hurts. I don't know how you can stand hurting me this much when I can barely stand slapping you playfully because I know it hurts."

I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh so now you regret us?" Shane asked, bitterly.

"I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth. All I said was that I don't have to trust you, seeing as if you've played with my heart all this time!"

"Mitchie you're so stupid! You honestly think that I want to forget all of that? I'm _stupid, _Mitchie! I thought you'd realize that by now. I try my hardest to be perfect and not once has it ever, EVER, been enough for you. I am so sick of feeling like I need to do everything right because I know that I can't. I'm sorry that I've hurt you in the past and I'm sorry for hurting you in the future but I did not get Tess fucking pregnant. One, I don't love her. Two, I saw her once and that was in the middle of the day; I wouldn't do that. Three, I love you. Why the hell don't you see that I'm trying to be one hundred percent dedicated to you, but everyone's twisting my actions into problems? They hate our relationship because we're good together. Don't you see that? If you throw this away you're throwing away everything that keeps me wanting to live. You don't know how many times I think that you are _truly _the only reason I breathe. No one would care if I was gone except you and that keeps me going! I would never intentionally hurt you like that!"

We were both crying by now and I sunk down onto the floor, crying much harder than him. I was shaking, and my shoulders were moving up and down heavily.

Shane immediately knelt down by my side, "Mitchie, stop. Breathe, please, this isn't good for the baby. Please, just calm down."

I took a few deep breaths and looked at Shane who was deep in thought. My eyes watered even more and I felt myself forgiving him faster.

"I can't do this," I mumbled.

"Can't do what?" Shane asked, quietly.

"I always forgive you because I know you are always truly sorry when I see you cry."

Shane looked at me, "Mitchie I swear that I did not get Tess pregnant. I promise you that. I don't know why you're going to believe that because none of it is true."

"I believe you, but the press doesn't. It's so hard believing something I want to believe when everyone else thinks opposite." I sighed.

Shane hugged me tightly into his chest and I let out my last few sobs. "Listen, Tess is not going to give up on ruining us, so we need to stick together no matter what. Ok? I know it'll be hard, it'll be so hard, but we can get past it." Shane whispered. "I love you so much, Michaela Rene Gray."

I sniffled, "I haven't heard that in a long time."

"I know," Shane replied.

--

Later that night, Shane and I were cuddled up on our bed watching TV.

"_And next on Hot Tunes, the truth behind Tess Tyler!"_

I raised my eyebrow and snuggled even deeper into Shane's chest. His hand was softly caressing my stomach underneath my shirt.

"Wonder what it's about," I said, yawning lightly.

"_Tess Tyler's boyfriend, James Addison, is the father of the baby. Tyler confessed to making up the lie as a dare by her friends. Shane Gray is off his wife's hit list now. Speaking of Smitchie, the couple seems to be very low-key lately. Shane has been spotted going to Lava Records Studio, and Mitchie at the Grocery Store. Although the couple has been out separate, they have not been seen together in a while. We know for a fact that they are still together because both are wearing their wedding bands. Come on Smitchie! Lets see you two together! You know everyone loves you!"_

I giggled into Shane's chest and felt him laugh softly. "Mitchie, would you like to go out in public tomorrow?" Shane asked.

"What if they notice I have gotten bigger?" I asked, nervously. "I don't want them knowing yet."

"Well wear a sweatshirt," Shane mumbled. "You'll be fine. Let's get some sleep, okay beautiful?"

"Alright," I closed my eyes and rolled over into him. He kissed my forehead softly before whispering I love you. I whispered it back and ran my fingers through his hair, pushing him into a deep sleep. After I put Shane to sleep I fell asleep myself knowing that I was truly with the one I loved.

--

The next morning, I woke up to the same morning sickness I have been feeling for the past two months. I rushed into the bathroom and threw up all the contents in my stomach. Soon after I threw up, Shane was by my side with a towel.

"You alright?" Shane asked.

I nodded tiredly and brushed my teeth. "It disgusts me how one tiny baby can make me throw up everything in my stomach."

"I'm sorry," Shane said, rubbing my back. I stood up and turned on the shower.

"Could you pretty please make me a pancake with blueberries and whipped cream while I shower?" I pouted.

Shane grinned, "Anything for you, my dear."

I kissed his cheek softly before kicking him out of the bathroom to shower. I stripped down and hopped in, feeling the warm water flow down my body. When I got out, I stood sideways in the mirror. I was definitely fatter. WAY fatter. How could Shane even stand looking at me? Or even touching me? I'm a hideous creature. I grabbed my size 4 jeans from my closet and attempted to pull them up. I couldn't even button them. My eyes watered and I threw them across the room before grabbing my bigger jeans and a flowy tank top. I brushed out my hair and sat on the floor, forgetting about my makeup.

A tear fell down my cheek when I realized how fat I was becoming. Fatter and uglier than I already was. I stood back up and looked in the mirror. I tried sucking in, but failed. What would everyone think when they saw me? Would they assume pregnancy or would they automatically think fat? I let out a frustrated cry. A few moments later, Shane walked into the room.

"Breakfast is read- Mitchie? Baby, what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I'm FAT! That's what's wrong!" I whimpered. "Look at me! I'm huge."

Shane chuckled lightly.

"It's not funny at all, you bastard. All of this is your fault anyway!"

Shane raised an eyebrow, "All of it? Hon, if I'm correct it takes two to tango."

"Oh fuck off," I hissed. I pulled my hair back into a bun and changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "Why make myself look skinny and pretty when it's far from the truth?" I turned on my heel to storm out of the bedroom with more tears coming down my face. Shane grabbed my arm and twisted me around.

"Michaela Rene, you honestly think you're fat? _And_ ugly?" Shane asked. I nodded. "You are absolutely insane."

I whimpered and he turned me to face the mirror. From behind, he pulled my bun out of my hair and pushed it over my shoulders. He tugged the sweatshirt over my head and replaced it with one of his t-shirts. I inhaled the scent that I had grown to love. He handed me jeans which I put on and returned to my cross-armed posture in the mirror.

"Do you see how beautiful you are?" Shane asked, quietly. "You are probably one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. You are wearing no makeup at all and your face is still beautiful. Your eyes are piercing without mascara and your face is clear without foundation. Your hair is beautiful without being done. You are the true meaning of beauty. As for fat, you don't need to worry. It's normal that you gain weight when you have another human being growing inside of you. He's getting bigger in your tummy, so your tummy needs to make more room for him. Don't worry, baby, I'll love you even if you were the size of this house with twenty five pimples on your face."

"Really?" I whimpered, turning to face him. "Is that really how I am?"

"Not a fat house with pimples, but a beautiful person."

I sniffled and he wiped my eyes, "Don't you worry, okay? I swear you are perfect the way you are."

I smiled and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him softly. He kissed me back with a small smile.

"Are we on going on our 'date'?" Shane asked, smiling.

"If you want," I said quietly. "But can I eat first?"

Shane laughed and nodded before leading me down the stairs.

--

**

* * *

**

**Review!**


	23. Jordan Michael

**Hey guys! I finally updated. We skip er, quite a few months lol. It's more of a Caitlyn/Nate chapter, but there's other couples too! :) Next chapter will probably be Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Alright? Alriiighhtt, onwards! **

* * *

**Chapter 22  
****December 7****th****, 2014 – 10:14 PM  
****Mitchie's POV**

We were at our house with the rest of the 'gang' sitting in the living room. Shane had his arms around my belly and his fingers were grazing my tummy back and forth. Caitlyn and Nate were bickering like the old couple they were.

"Nate seriously just give me the damn cookie. I'm pregnant here and I'm starving to death!" Caitlyn shouted.

Nate chuckled and put half of the cookie in his mouth. "You still want it?"

Caitlyn glared at Nate before kissing him to get the other half of the cookie. Jason and Ella laughed at how immature they were and I leaned back against Shane enjoying the humor.

Caitlyn broke away from Nate and her hands trailed to her stomach. Nate looked at her curiously. "What's wrong?"

"What's today?" Caitlyn asked, glaring at Nate.

"December 7th…"

"Get me to the hospital because I'm pretty damn sure that your baby wants to be here by Christmas." Nate's eyes widened at Caitlyn's statement and I shot up off of Shane's lap. Ella gasped and pulled Jason up and we all hurried off to our cars. Nate and Caitlyn came out last, Nate supporting her back while she had tears rolling down her face.

**_NATE'S POV_**

"Shh, babe, stop crying, please," I begged. "Just go in the car, come on." I lifted her into the car and she cried out once more in pain. Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Ella took off towards the hospital and I took the shortest route there. I was pretty sure that Caitlyn was cutting off my circulation by the way her hand was wrapped around mine.

"Caity baby," I whispered her nickname that I used on rare occasions.

"What?" She asked. I hated seeing her in so much pain. I lifted her hand up to my lips while speeding down the road and turning into the hospital parking lot.

"I love you," I told her genuinely.

Caitlyn smiled a tiny smile back, "I love you too but can we please get this baby out of me?"

I nodded and stopped the car; helping her out. Mitchie and Shane were walking as fast as they could being 6 months pregnant and I thanked them as they held the door open for us.

"Grey," I said impatiently tapping my foot. "My wife is about to go into labor so if you could hurry up."

The nurse looked up and instantly nodded seeing my face. "Oh, right away Mr. Grey!" She winked at me.

Caitlyn hissed at her, "Back off." I kissed Caitlyn's forehead and followed the nurse into the room where Caitlyn would be giving birth to our new baby. I helped Caitlyn onto her bed and she squeezed my hand. I gently kissed her cheek. "Come on baby, we can get through this. I love you so much; for everything. You've given me strength when I was meant to be weak, you've given me love when I felt no one else could, and you have given me so much happiness. Now, you're giving me a child. We're starting a family because of you. Thank you so much, Cait, you are truly making my life complete. No matter how much you hurt me physically by squeezing my ha- ow!" I stopped when she muttered a quiet sorry. "By squeezing my hand, it would never compare to how much pain I would be in if you ever left me. I love you so much, beautiful."

I pushed her hair back and kissed her softly before she squeezed my hand again in pain. "I love you too, Nate."

**MITCHIE'S POV**

I yawned. It was now 2:13 in the morning, now December 8th, and Caitlyn was just starting to push. I was exhausted from being awake. Jason and Ella were curled up on the love seat reading a magazine together. I was resting my head on Shane's chest with my eyes closed carefully.

"Nate, I swear to God I am NEVER giving birth again!" We heard Caitlyn screech from inside her room and I winced.

"I hope I'm never like that," I mumbled against Shane's chest. He laughed and kissed my fore head.

"I'd still love you."

I smiled and dug deeper into his chest. About 20 minutes later, an exhausted, red-handed, Nate walked out with a toothy smile on his face. I shot up excitedly. Ella and I sprinted over to him.

"Is it a boy or a girl!? What's its name!?"

Nate grinned, "A perfect little boy named Jordan Michael."

I awed at the perfect name for the perfect baby.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

Nate nodded and I walked into the room to see Caitlyn cuddling her new born baby son.

"Caitlyn he is beautiful!" I smiled at the interaction. Caitlyn was a lot calmer and softer around the son. She had let her tough girl guard down and was about to cry.

"I really can't believe I created this. I pushed this thing out of my stomach, and now I'm holding it. How did I get so damn lucky?" Caitlyn asked. I saw a tear roll down her face.

"Cait, you're one of the most amazing people! You're blessed to have such a healthy, beautiful, breathing baby." Ella spoke up.

"You're gonna be an amazing mother," I said, grinning. I felt Shane kiss the back of my head as he came in behind me.

"Congratulations, Caitlyn!" Shane smiled.

"Thank you," She grinned and kissed her baby. "Where's Daddy?"

Jason quickly covered up, "He went to the bathroom."

Caitlyn looked puzzled and pointed to a door across from her. "There's a bathroom right there…"

"Oh, uh, he went to get.. a bird! Yeah! He went to get a bird for Jason!" Ella grinned.

We all laughed and Nate arrived holding two blue balloons, two pickles, and a card for Caitlyn. Caitlyn looked up at Nate.

"You're such a homo," Caitlyn sniffled. "Come hold your son while I chow down these pickles and read the card."

Nate had a quick glimpse of hesitation in his eyes as he slowly made his way towards Caitlyn.

"Nate, it'll come naturally," Caitlyn assured him. Nate looked at her and gave her a soft smile as she placed Jordan in his arms. He looked down at his son and stroked his soft forehead with his thumb.

"He's gonna have your eyes, Cait. And my hair," Nate smiled.

"I hope he has your smile," Caitlyn said. She opened the card and began reading.

**CAITLYN'S POV**

_My Caity Baby,  
__I am so thankful for you right now. You have officially completed my life with two of the greatest gifts: your love, and our child. OUR baby. WE created this baby with the love that we have for each other. You amaze me so much, beautiful. Every time you wake up with your makeup smeared and your hair a mess makes me fall so much more in love with you. I know we've been together for the longest time but I still feel like sometimes you have your guard up. Let it down, Caity. I'm not going to love you less. My love for you grows every second; every time you breathe my heart pumps faster. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed by you. I love you forever and always.  
__Love,  
Nate_

I put the card down and covered my mouth with my hand before tears came out of my eyes. Nate smiled softly at me and situated himself next to me in the hospital bed. Shane, Mitchie, Jason, and Ella were all staring at the three of us with a grin on their faces. I reached up and kissed Nate's jaw. He shifted his glance from Jordan to me and I saw a few tears in his eyes.

"Are you going to cry?" I mumbled.

"Nope," Nate bit down on his lip. "I meant everything I said in the card and next to you, Jordan's the second most amazing thing that has happened to me. And it's all because of you."

I placed my head on his shoulder and looked up at my friends. "We decided that Mitchie and Jason are going to be the God parents for Jordan, and Shane and Ella will be for our next kids."

"You're having more?" Mitchie asked me.

I shrugged, "Once the baby's out of you, it's not so bad."

Nate laughed and kissed my forehead. Jordan squirmed in his arms and let out a piercing wail. Nate's eyes went wide and he looked directly at me.

"What do I do? Cait, why's he crying?" Nate asked, panic evident in his voice.

I laughed at the frightened look on his face. "Don't worry he's probably just hungry." Nate handed me Jordan and a nurse came in with special baby formula for Jordan. I accepted the bottle from her and plopped it in Jordan's mouth. He began to suck on the bottle hungrily and slowly but surely, his eyes started to open. They were a dull blue but still sparkling. Nate smiled a toothy grin at the sight of his child.

"He's got your eyes," I told him.

Mitchie squealed, "Can I please hold him!?"

"When I'm done feeding him, I don't want him to start crying again," I said quietly.

She nodded and looked at Ella who was in complete awe. I held back a laugh and looked at Jordan who had stopped sucking the bottle.

"Are you gonna breast feed him or bottle feed?" Ella asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I might do bottle cause it seems a lot less painless," I laughed. "But Nate insists I breast feed because it's natural."

Mitchie snorted, "I doubt that. He just wants to see some."

"Mitch!" Shane scolded his wife playfully and Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Shane. You're going to want me to breast feed this baby, and you know it, you big horndog," Mitchie said.

Shane rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Shane!" Mitchie said. She glared at Shane when he chuckled and turned to me. "Can I hold him now?"

"Sure," I placed Jordan in her arms and she cooed at him. Mitchie was a natural mom- no doubt. Although Jordan wasn't her child, she was tending to it as if it was. Shane went to wrap his arms around Mitchie but she stepped away, ignoring him at all costs. Shane rolled his eyes behind her back and Mitchie handed the baby to his God father; Jason.

"Hey little Jordan! I'm gonna teach you so much, little man. You're gonna learn how to ride a bike from your greatest Uncle, and oh! You're gonna have the COOLEST pet bird 'cause I'm gonna buy you one. I was going to decorate your room with birds but your mom and dad didn't let me," Jason pouted. Jordan let out a gurgle and I giggled.

"He loves you, Jase," I said, smiling. Nate grinned.

Jason grinned and kissed Jordan's forehead before handing him back to me. I smiled down at my son and looked up at Nate.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" Nate asked.

"Being you."

* * *

**That's my first Naitlyn chapter I really had to focus in on ;p I mean the others were just pointless in a way! Lol and don't worry; I have a plan for Jason and Ella coming up soon... it's gonna shock most of you! If you wanna guess what it is then go ahead, but I doubt you will!**


	24. Merry Christmas

_hey hi how you doin! i updated this, finally :p sorry that its been like literally a year. its hard. haha , but anyway. this is a new chapter :) i have a new story idea based on my own life :O but im not sure if im ever gonna finish it if i start writing; ya know? yah. and i updated decisions of the heart and someone said "im surprised you didnt mention jemi" but yes, i am truly happy for the couple. :D :D! haha love them together so much. i cant wait for cr2! haha anyways, r&R! sorry if this chappie isn't as good as the others._

**Chapter 24  
**_**December 24**__**th**__**, 2014 – 11:37 PM  
**__**Caitlyn's POV**_

We were all at Mitchie's gigantic house to spend the night there and just be together for Christmas. Shane and Mitchie had set up rooms for each couple and they even purchased a bassinet for Jordan to sleep in. Mitchie walked into the living room with a tray of cups filled with hot chocolate and a bunch of mini marshmallows. I rocked Jordan in my arms again and yawned.

"Cait, I put a straw in yours so your oh so perfect husband can feed you," Mitchie grinned at me and I laughed. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Why do you guys obsess over me and Caitlyn?" Nate asked curiously. His voice was louder than everyone else's and Jordan stirred in my arms.

I elbowed Nate, "Shh."

"Sorry." He looked down at Jordan and smiled lightly.

Shane chuckled, "You're so whipped."

"Wow, I'm definitely not." Nate said, defensively.

Jason let out a loud laugh, "Yeah okay. You're seriously up there with Shane and Mitchie, man… It's getting bad."

"It's not a bad thing!" I said, trying to input. "I mean he is a dad now."

"We're not saying it's bad, we're just saying it's cute," Ella grinned. "Well, that's what Mitchie and I are saying."

Jordan let out a whimper and I winced, hoping he wouldn't cry. "I'm gonna go put him to bed." I stood up slowly and trailed up the stairs in Mitchie's giant house, ignoring the footsteps I heard behind me.

I opened the door to the room that Nate and I were staying in. I flipped the light switch on with my elbow and carefully placed Jordan down in his bassinet. He stirred and I put the tiny blue blanket over him to keep him warm. I went over to the drawers and grabbed a shirt and pajama pants to change into. Nate walked into the bedroom and I lifted my shirt over my head, replacing it with one of his gray t-shirts that fell mid-thigh. I stripped out of my jeans and put on the comfortable sweatpants that I had taken from Nate as well. He smiled at me.

"Well, if those clothes don't look anything like mine..." He said quietly. I smiled tiredly at him and nodded.

"You alright?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," I let out a yawn and ran my fingers through my curls.

"Hey, you can go to sleep, okay? I'll go down and talk for a few minutes but I'll be right up. Alright?" Nate asked. I nodded and dimmed the lights down and curled up under the covers. Nate closed the door halfway so a ray of light hit me. I heard his footsteps fade down the hallway and down the stairs.

_**Nate's POV**_

I walked back downstairs with a small smile on my face. Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Ella were talking quietly and I sat back down on the couch.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

Mitchie looked at me, "We were just talking about how ironic everything is."

I looked at them puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Caitlyn were never the ones to show your feelings, you know?" Jason said. I nodded in agreement. "You guys were both so stubborn that we all thought that you would never agree on anything and stay together but just as boyfriend and girlfriend. We think it's weird how the most quiet couple is the first one to settle down with a family."

Ella grinned, "It's okay though. You guys are adorable, and Jordan just makes you two so much cuter."

I smiled my famous non-tooth smile and nodded quietly, agreeing with their statements.

"This is bad," I mumbled. "I didn't buy her anything for Christmas." They all looked at me like I had six heads. "I know, I know, I'm a horrible husband, but I don't know what to get her! I got her a ring, and a bracelet, what else does she want?"

"Uh, gee, I dunno man, maybe a necklace?" Shane said sarcastically.

"It's too late, it's pretty much Christmas already," I sighed. "God I'm horrible."

"Don't worry, Nate. Tell us what you want and Ella and I will run out and get it," Mitchie grinned.

"What are you talking about missy? You're not ditching your husband on Christmas Eve," Shane said, pulling her into his lap.

"Shane, we need to help Nate!" Mitchie pouted.

"I'll come," Shane said firmly. I rolled my eyes.

"I just want a simple heart locket, and on one side a picture of me and her, and then on the other, a picture of us and Jordan," I said.

"Awwwww!" Ella squealed.

"So you didn't buy me a present why?" Caitlyn's voice rang through my ears and I saw her tired self looking weak and confused.

"I've been so busy with Jordan and I don't know what to get you…" I mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Jason let out a loud snore and Ella shook him awake. I chuckled at that and then my eyes drifted back to Caitlyn. She didn't look upset, or angry, just tired.

"I'm going upstairs, hurry up Nate I can't fall asleep without you." Caitlyn said carelessly and walked upstairs slowly.

"That's my cue," I looked at Mitchie and Ella. "If you guys do get the necklace, then thanks. I'll pay you both back."

"Don't worry about it Nate," Jason said. "We got it."

"Thanks guys."

I headed upstairs and carefully walked inside the bedroom. I took off my shirt and pulled on lounging pants. Caitlyn shifted over in the bed to face me when I got in and she curled up to me.

"Are you mad?" I whispered.

"No," Caitlyn whispered back. "I understand. That's why I didn't buy anything either."

I chuckled at her and yawned.

"Nate?" Caitlyn mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. A lot… you know that, right?" Caitlyn asked into my bare chest. I grinned and kissed the top of her head before closing my eyes.

"I know, baby, I know. I love you too. Now try to get some sleep before Jordan wakes up again, ok?" I whispered. She nodded against me and I smiled in content. She shifted in my arms and before I knew it, we both were asleep.

_**Christmas Morning, Nate's POV**_

Jordan got up around 5:50 which was actually late for him. Caitlyn opened her eyes and I kissed her cheek. "Go back to sleep, I got him." She nodded and yawned before rolling back over and falling back asleep. I took Jordan out of the bassinet and got a bottle from the diaper bag. I walked downstairs and filled the bottle with warm water and mixed the formula with it. I walked back upstairs and sat on the rocking chair to feed him.

"Hey Jordan," I cooed softly. "I wish you could know how lucky Mommy and I are to have you. We love you to pieces. I can't wait till we have a baby girl and you can be the big brother who kicks all the boys butts. Oh, and I can't wait to teach you guitar, and baseball. But I can't wait to teach you about girls. You're gonna go through plenty of girls, Jordan, you're gonna look like me and act like Mommy. You're gonna have every girl at your feet, and then you're gonna find the one like I did. I could've had any girl I wanted, but I chose your Mommy. Want to know why?" Jordan let go of the bottle with his mouth and made a gurgle before putting the bottle back in. "Because she's perfect. She is absolutely perfect for me in every single way, and we balance each other out. You'll see that when you grow up and understand more. We don't fight, we just discuss our differences. Your Mommy is gorgeous, Jordan. She has the most adorable face and her eyes… they're like.. wow. I could get lost in them. I love your Mommy so much, despite how we act."

I felt arms wrap around my neck and I turned around and saw Caitlyn. She had a few tears in her eyes.

"I love you," She whispered. "So much."

"I love you too and I meant what I said… you know that, right?" I asked.

Caitlyn nodded and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I think he's done."

I looked down at Jordan who had stopped sucking on the bottle and whose eyes were closed. I went to burp him but realized he was sleeping.

"Just let him sleep, he'll wake us up if he needs to be burped," Caitlyn yawned. I put Jordan inside his bassinet and kissed him on the forehead. I grabbed Caitlyn by the waist.

"You know what I haven't done in a while?" I mumbled. I rested my head on her forehead and she closed her eyes, obviously tired.

"Hmm?" Caitlyn said.

I lowered my lips to hers and kissed her gently. I placed my hands on her waist and her hand flew up to cup my cheek. She pulled away when we both needed breath and rubbed my cheek with her thumb. I closed my eyes and sighed in happiness.

"I miss you," I mumbled. "I miss just having endless hours to talk, and watch movies, and make out…"

Caitlyn giggled, "We have a child now, and he's our priority. Maybe we can let Mitchie and Shane or Jason and Ella babysit him for a weekend, and we can escape."

"Sounds good to me," I stated. "Lets go back to sleep, okay?"

Caitlyn nodded and we lay back down on the bed, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before the whole house was awake.

--

_**Mitchie's POV**_

I rolled over to get out of bed, but Shane's firm grip pulled me back. I groaned.

"Shane, please…" I whined.

"Why can't we get up later?" Shane asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"I want to take care of Jordan so Nate and Caitlyn can sleep," I said, running my fingers over his chiseled chest. He shivered and I kissed his neck softly. "Now lets get up."

Shane groaned and rolled out of bed, pulling a shirt over his head. I looked in the mirror at my swollen stomach. My face fell at the reflection I saw, a fat belly.

"Lets go, Mitch," Shane said, standing by the door.

"Sorry," I whispered. I walked out the door, but he tugged at my wrist.

He smiled at me, "You're beautiful."

I blushed and looked down, but he lifted my chin up.

"Don't doubt it," Shane whispered. "You're so beautiful."

My heart pounded in my chest and I kissed him gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Shane smiled. "Now let's go check up on Jordan."

I nodded and we opened the door to Caitlyn and Nate's room. I awed at the sight of the married couple. Caitlyn's head was tucked right under Nate's neck and his head was resting on top of hers. She had her hand placed on his chest, and his were wrapped around her belly.

"They are so cute," I grinned. Shane rolled his eyes at me.

"You're such a girl," He laughed. I looked over into the bassinet and saw that Jordan's eyes were wide open, but he wasn't making a sound.

"What a good boy! You're being quiet for Mommy and Daddy," I cooed. I picked him up and rocked him. "Lets go downstairs, they'll be up soon."

Shane and I walked downstairs and saw Jason and Ella curled up on the couch with hot chocolate in their hands.

"Morning!" Jason grinned. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," I said back to him. Shane leaned down and kissed me swiftly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, honey," Shane smiled.

"Merry Christmas," I kissed his cheek in return and grabbed a bottle from the cabinet and filled it with the formula.

"Where are Caitlyn and Nate?" Ella asked.

I laughed, "The two lazy love birds are sleeping."

"We're not lazy!" Caitlyn shouted, coming downstairs.

"I thought she wasn't pregnant anymore?" Shane asked Jason.

Caitlyn glared at him and was about to hit him but Nate pulled her back.

"Not a morning person," Nate said, yawning.

"Oh shut the hell up, Nate," Caitlyn said. "I am such a morning person, you're not."

"Stop fighting!" Jason exclaimed. "It's Christmas!"

I giggled at the immaturity that our group of friends held. I noticed that Jordan had stopped sucking on the bottle and I started to burp him on my shoulder. "Jason's right." I mentioned. "It IS Christmas, lets get with the presents, and then I'll invite our family over and we can all have a party."

"Ugh," Caitlyn groaned. "I'm too tired." She plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Well maybe if you and Nate went to bed instead of doing each other then you wouldn't be tired," Shane inputted.

Caitlyn picked up a pillow and threw it at him, hitting Shane straight in the face.

"For your information, we only slept last night, I'm sure you would have heard us if we did something else," Caitlyn smirked when a disgusted look crossed Shane's face.

"Caity," Nate whined. "Stop sharing."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and I laughed, handing Jordan over to Nate. He kissed Jordan on the head before sitting down next to Caitlyn. I grinned at the sight of the happy family. They were absolutely perfect for each other, and that's how it was supposed to be.

--

By 5 in the afternoon, everyone was at my house for the party. My parents, Shane's parents, Jason's parents, Nate's parents, and Ella's parents were all gathered in the living room. Caitlyn's parents didn't show up yet, and she was quite upset that they most likely wouldn't end up showing. I made my way into the kitchen to check on the turkey, but stopped when I heard Caitlyn's soft cries.

"They never show up, Nate, and it hurts. They don't even love me," Caitlyn sobbed quietly.

"No, no, Caitlyn they do love you. I don't understand how someone couldn't. They're probably just busy," Nate attempted to reassure her.

I heard Caitlyn sniffle, "They told me that they canceled dinner with us so that they could go visit Ashley and Kevin. She's always been better than me! Always. She always wins, and I'm stuck being the less loved child."

I bit my lip at the mention of her older sister. In Caitlyn's eyes, she's always second best to Ashley. When Caitlyn came in first place for the talent show, Ashley came in first place for the track competition. When Caitlyn got a 3.6 GPA, Ashley had a perfect 4.0.

"Caitlyn stop comparing yourself to Ashley! You are so much better than she is, and I'm not just saying that! You're beautiful in every way possible and you need to realize that. We love you, baby. My parents love you to pieces, they consider you the daughter they never had. You're a blessing to me, Cait. You know that? I'm so honored to even have someone as amazing as you in my life."

I turned away from the kitchen, leaving the couple alone for a few more minutes. The turkey could wait. I went into the living room and saw everyone talking quietly amongst themselves. Jason and Ella were playing with Jordan. They'll be perfect parents when they decide to have kids.

Shane was sitting with the parents, holding a conversation with all of them. I decided to go sit with my husband and spend time with my family. I placed my arm around Shane's torso and sat next to him.

"How's the turkey?" Mom asked. I laughed at the cook side of her coming out.

"I didn't check, Caitlyn and Nate are in there talking. I didn't want to interrupt. It was kinda a private moment for them," I said quietly. "Cait's really upset that her parent's ditched for Ashley and Kevin."

Nate's mom, Karen, shook her head in annoyance. "I swear I'm more of a mother to her than Lynn is."

"You probably are," I agreed. "We all are."

Caitlyn and Nate stepped out of the kitchen. Caitlyn was holding onto Nate's hand tightly and her eyes were a little puffy but everyone decided not to say anything about it. I noticed Nate whispering something in her ear that made Caitlyn smile a small smile and blush.

"She makes him so happy," Shane's mom, Lucy, pointed out. "I can't remember the last time Nate focused so much on a girl."

I stood up. "I'm gonna go check on the turkey, alright?"

I excused myself from the conversation and went to check up on the turkey. It was cooking perfectly and smelt delicious. I began to set the table in the dining room and by the time I was done, the turkey was ready to be cut. I began preparing the meal and set all the different parts of it on the table. In about 20 minutes, I was done and we were all ready to eat.

"Dinner's ready!" I called out, wiping my hands on a wash rag. Shane laughed at the mother side of me coming out. I stuck my tongue out at him, and everyone piled into the dining room. We all ate happily and talked loudly, laughing about nothing and we all just had a good time.

"Remember two Christmas' ago? That was when Shane proposed to Mitchie!" Mom blurted out.

I blushed and Shane grinned. "We've come a long way since then, haven't we?"

"You guys have gone through so much it's not even funny," Ella pointed out.

I looked over at Shane and he winked at me, causing me to giggle.

"Yeah, we have. But we're not the only ones," I mentioned. "Look at Caitlyn and Nate, I mean they've come far too. And Ella and Jason. We've all come a long way."

We ate dinner and went back in the living room to see Jordan sleeping in the play pin.

"Should we exchange presents?" Shane asked everyone.

"I say we should!" Jason nodded happily.

We spent an hour exchanging gifts with our parents, and then they were on their way. Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Ella were spending the night again, and then we were meeting up on New Years Eve at Caitlyn and Nate's to celebrate. I went upstairs in my closet to get the presents I had wrapped for my friends, and came back downstairs.

"How about Ella goes first?" I suggested.

Ella handed us all boxes with bright red or green bows. I giggled at her holiday spirit and unwrapped my gift. Inside was a picture frame that had the words MOMMY AND DADDY etched on the side. There was a bigger picture slot with 4 picture slots next to it.

"I know how you and Shane want four kids and I found that. I thought you'd like it," Ella grinned.

"I love it!" I squealed. "I can't wait to get this little one's picture in there!"

Shane ended up getting a new guitar stand and a set of picks from Ella. Caitlyn got an at home spa treatment kit and a new music producing cd. Nate got a t-shirt that had world's curliest daddy on it, causing us all to laugh. What Ella got for Jason was adorable. She had a big picture frame with a picture of them in the middle, Jason teaching Ella how to hold the bird correctly. Under the picture were the words, love birds: Jason and Ella. Jason kissed Ella softly and whispered thank you in her ear. She smiled and whispered you're welcome.

Jason went next to pass out gifts. He got me a cook book with all of the best recipes out there. I laughed at the amazing idea. He got Shane a new set of aviator sunglasses and Nate a stress ball and a book on how to be more chill. We all laughed as Nate threw the stress ball at Jason, but said thank you. Jason got Caitlyn a baby monitor set; one for Jordan's room and one for hers. Jason got Ella a necklace with the word ELLA engraved in diamonds and two diamond hearts on each end of the word. Ella squealed and asked him to clasp it on, which he did.

Nate handed out his gifts to each of us. He had gotten me a new acoustic guitar. I held it in my hands and grinned at the slim fit.

"Thank you," I grinned. "I love it."

Nate got Shane a book titled "How to be a good Dad," causing Shane to laugh. Inside the book was a pack of guitar picks. Nate got Jason and Ella a scrapbook filled with pictures of Camp Rock memories from years ago. I laughed when Nate handed Caitlyn a box that Ella and I purchased the night before. Caitlyn grabbed the tiny box from him but glared.

"I thought we agreed not to get each other anything."

Nate shrugged and Caitlyn rolled her eyes. She carefully opened the box and glared when she saw it was a jewelry box. She opened it slowly and her face fell when she saw what it was. It was a white gold heart locket, outlined in diamonds. On the outside of the heart had CB+NB engraved. Caitlyn carefully opened the locket and saw a picture of her and Nate on the left side, and the two of them with Jordan on the right.

Caitlyn leaned over the coffee table and Nate met her halfway. She softly kissed him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I love you," She said quietly.

"I love you too, Caity," Nate mumbled kissing her on the cheek swiftly.

"Aw, Shane where's my nickname like Nate has for Caitlyn?" I asked, holding onto his arm.

Shane kissed the side of my head, "Yours is…" He paused to think. "Baby girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say, Romeo."

* * *

_r&r_


End file.
